Godzilla: Defenders of the Earth
by SomeknowmeasXeno
Summary: Earth is free from the terror of SpaceGodzilla by the efforts of the 'Earth Defenders' and GDF, Global Defence Force, the crystal crisis over and human extinction averted. Yet 'Mutant' kaiju, Vortaak forces and their 'Alien' kaiju still survive. Earth is not safe yet, but whenever danger arises: Godzilla shall lead the charge to defend the planet, home to human and kaiju alike.
1. Prologue

[New York]

[2024 AD]

* * *

Kiryu (Standing at 100 metres tall) rose up from the rubble of a skyscraper, chunks of debris crashing down and tumbling from the mecha as it stood back up on its own two feet, its right eye smashed apart. The sky was dark, storm clouds brewing overhead in the night sky. Kiryu's remaining yellow eye flashed with a surge of power as all of its systems came back online. The mecha looked around. Nothing but rubble littered streets and the ruins of buildings. Only a few skyscrapers were left standing, though they were heavily damaged. Kiryu rotated its head left and right, looking around the area for kaiju... Gigan (In his Millennium design, 95 metres tall) laid defeated in the rubble of another skyscraper: the cyborg unconscious and held down by debris and chunks of the ruined structure. Kiryu stalked over to the knocked out Gigan, readying its weapon systems just in case whilst it stomped across the street. Nothing. Gigan didn't move...

"Gyaoon!" Kiryu looked up from the unconscious Gigan as that iconic roar sounded out from the distance. Kiryu turned to its left, looking down the street and out towards the impact crater of a meteorite that had crashed in New York just over a week ago. Crystals having sprouted out around the crater and even beyond, infecting multiple areas throughout New York. Kiryu's jetpack powered up, the boosters in the mecha's back going online. Kiryu began to hover as blue flames spewed out from the boosters, rising up off the ground as the boosters outputted more power.

"Kiryu, moving in to assist Godzilla!" The mecha's pilot inside its head informed command, speaking through the comms. Kiryu blasted off with a boom, sending rubble and wrecked cars flying with the winds produced from its jetpack.

* * *

Godzilla (Looking like a mix between GMK Godzilla and Heisei Godzilla in overall appearance AKA Godzilla 90s from the Vortaak trilogy, standing at 100 metres tall) stood inside the crater, near the edge, away from the crystallised ground in which the meteorite was imbedded. Torrents of energy were swirling around the crater, sparks zapping back and forth at the centre. Krystalak laid to the side of Godzilla, the crystal-spawned kaiju recently defeated by the 'King of Monsters'. Godzilla took a few steps closer to the centre, his tail swaying back and forth behind him, as the centre began to discharge more power. He stopped. Godzilla turned back around to see Kiryu flying towards him at Mach 2. Godzilla readied himself. Kiryu came crashing down, skidding to a halt a hundred yards from Godzilla. Godzilla gave Kiryu a curious stare, unsure of the mecha's intentions. Kiryu looked up and roared to Godzilla. Godzilla eased up. It was not a hostile roar. Kiryu nodded to the Kaiju and Godzilla nodded back.

"Gyraaaoon!" Kiryu and Godzilla turned to face the centre of the impact crater. Godzilla narrowed his eyes. Space Godzilla (Standing at 102 metres tall) burst out of crater's centre, shards of crystal flying everywhere as he broke out of his prison. Godzilla and Kiryu clenched their fists, getting into battle ready stances. Space Godzilla floated up into the air as a cream aura engulfed him, sparks of blue bio-electricity zapping around him. Space Godzilla looked down at his two foes, a burning hatred in his eyes. He flexed his claws as crystals burst out of the ground below him. Godzilla and Kiryu looked towards one another, nodding before rushing forward together. Space Godzilla roared at the two before sending out bolts of electricity from the crystal towers spawned beneath him. Godzilla's dorsal plates began to glow bright blue as he readied his signature Atomic Breath and Kiryu's left eye flashed with power and yellow sparks crackled around its metal dorsal plates as the mecha readied its oral maser cannons...

* * *

[Monster Island B]

* * *

It has been two months after the crystal crisis that had plauged Earth. The Earth-Defender kaiju had been re-located to Monster Island B, the 'Monster Island' shown in Save the Earth, as Monster Island C, the 'Monster Island' shown in Unleashed, underwent renovation. Baragon (GMK design, 55 metres tall) was asleep in the volcanic region, the young kaiju snoring loudly as Rodan (Millennium design, 80 metres tall) was perched atop a rock spire in that section of the island: looking out to sea over the mountain side which encompassed all of Monster Island, minus the bay area. Meanwhile Anguirus (Millennium design, 80 metres tall) was wandering around the bay area as Varan (Unleashed design, 70 metres tall) swam in the bay itself, enjoying the cool, refreshing waters. At the time Mothra (Millennium design, 75 metres tall), in her imago (adult) form, was perched on a rock in the small lake which a waterfall poured into from the mountain side: watching King Caesar (Millennium design, 95 metres tall) mediate underneath said waterfall. Mothra turned and looked to the skies as a rainbow stretched overhead. As Varan swam around in circles at in the bay, a large 'mass' passed underneath him: moments later Zilla Jr (Godzilla: The Series design, 85 metres tall) burst out of the water and walked onto land, having woke up from his slumber in the depths just a few moments ago. Millennium Godzilla (AKA 2000, 95 metres tall) looked over to Zilla Jr as he emerged from the waters, all the while resting in the mud pit region. Zilla Jr let out his trademark roar before heading inland.

"Skreeeeeenk!"

* * *

[GDF Command Centre]

* * *

"Commander, we've got an unidentified kaiju reading only 50 miles from Monster Island B... approaching fast." Specialist Kenji Miku informed Base Commander Tagaki, former G-Force pilot of MechaGodzilla 2: having piloted the mecha during the 2nd Vortaak invasion of 2004. Tagaki went to Miku's side, standing behind her as she brought up the readings on her monitor. Accurate readings for sure. Miku was outfitted in a standard issue GDF, black jumpsuit; the GDF emblem on the left chest, with a grey patch that started at the collarbone and stetched back to the shoulder blades, the jumpsuit's zipper partially down with black fingerless gloves on her hands and black combat boots on her feet. A custom made 9mm Beretta 92F was holstered on her right thigh.

"Can we get a visual?" Tagaki folded his arms. He was outfitted in a navy-blue varient of the GDF jumpsuit with black combat boots on his feet. A custom M1911 was holstered on Tagaki's right thigh.

"No sir, the kaiju is too deep underwater to get a satellite visual and no submarines are patrolling that area." Miku replied.

"Then we'll have to deploy one of our robots. We can't let a hostile kaiju breach Monster Island, if it's passive then we should have it peacefully introduced to the Earth Defenders. Miku, can you ready for launch? This'll be a good way to get Kiryu back in action." Tagaki sighed. He placed his hands on his sides.

"Yes sir. I'll be out there ASAP." Miku stood up and saluted her Commander, after putting her swivel chair underneath her desk. Commander Tagaki saluted back.

"I'll have the Super X-3 readied for launch as back-up." Tagaki commented.

"Yes sir." Miku lowered her right arm and turned to leave the Global Defense Grid monitoring room, heading for the hanger bay. Tagaki looked back to Miku's monitor, staring at the kaiju reading displayed on screen, it was still heading for Monster Island.

"I hope it's friendly..."

* * *

Kiryu's systems powered up, its jetpack engines turning on as power flowed through the mecha's circuits. The bridge leading to Kiryu's head revolved away to the left as the hanger's ceiling opened up to reveal the clear blue skies, the sun shining bright high above. Kiryu's fingers began to flex and its tail started to gently sway to the left and then the right. At last the mecha's yellow eyes flashed online, like headlights on a car. Kiryu looked up to the open ceiling.

"Moving out..." Miku pushed forward on both throttles inside Kiryu's head, the mecha's thrusters boosting into action.


	2. Chapter 1: Another King

Kiryu was flying 200 feet above the pacific ocean, only a handful of miles away from Monster Island. The Super X-3 was flying alongside the mecha. Kiryu kept its eyes on the waters below, scanning for the unidentified kaiju.

"I'm getting a reading..." Miku spoke over her comms to Major Sho Kuroki, the pilot of the Super X-3. "Around 2000 metres below the surface..."

"I'll have the cadmium shells loaded. Looks like you'll have to bait it to the surface, switching to 'all-range' mode in the meantime.." Sho responded, flipped a switch on the Super X-3's control board: the aircraft's wings alternating to allow for easier movement. Miku nodded, flipping a switch on Kiryu's own control board.

"Making contact with the kaiju..." Kiryu stopped in mid-air, arching back up before looking down at the sea. Its eyes flashed before the mecha's thrusters kicked in again and he blasted down into the waters.

* * *

Kiryu descended rapidly through the ocean depths, its jetpack propelling it down whilst the mecha used its tail as a rudder of sorts to help with the descent. Beams of light shone out from Kiryu's eyes: guiding Miku through the darkness. As Kiryu went deeper and deeper, Miku pulled the throttles back: easing the mecha's descent so as not to startle the kaiju. No contact yet though. Miku looked over to the radar on the control board. The kaiju was close. Kiryu came to a halt before flipping upright, head to the surface. Nothing. The radar was going crazy though, the signature was strong. Insanely strong.

"A reading like that..." Miku muttered. She looked back to the central monitor. She couldn't see the kaiju. "It's on a level akin to Godzilla, and Millennium Godzilla..." Kiryu made constant 180 degree turns after the radar went haywire due to such close proximity to the kaiju... yet it was still out of sight.

"G-Cell concentration detected." A computererised voice spoke out inside Kiryu's head, warning Miku of the overwhelming G-Cell concentration present in the area. A brief sense of light-headedness passed over Miku as she looked around for the kaiju.

"Great... I hope that's just sea-sickness..." Miku muttered dryly. Kiryu made one more 180 to see a tail pass on by. Kiryu dashed backwards, avoiding any possible attack the kaiju might have made at the time. Miku quickly turned Kiryu to get a fix on the kaiju but all she could make out was a dorsal plated 'mass' swimming off into the darkness. It had completely ignored Kiryu, continuing onwards. "This is Miku! I've made contact with the kaiju!"

"Hostile?" Sho inquired over the radio.

"No, not yet anyway. It just completely ignored me and continued on its course to Monster Island." Miku had Kiryu follow after the kaiju, cautiously swimming after the creature. "I'm in pursuit, going to maintain a safe distance..."

"Is there any way for you to lure it to the surface so we can get a visual?"

"I'll try... wait..." The kaiju began to ascend, swimming upwards rapidly. "The kaiju is going up by its own accord." Kiryu began to ascend too, still in pursuit. Miku could still only make out the tail and rear-end of the kaiju in the darkness. "It really is a big one. It must be in the 100 metre class." Miku commented.

"My radar is picking both Kiryu and the kaiju up now... you're not far from the surface." Sho noted.

"Don't get trigger-happy... I don't want an unnecessary conflict." Miku responded. Sho scoffed.

"Heh, thought you'd have more faith in me... wait..." Sho looked back to his radar.

"What is it?" Miku questioned.

"We've got a 2nd kaiju in the area... it just appeared, like that... it's heading straight for you!" Sho readied the Super X-3's weapon systems.

* * *

Zilla Jr looked up from his fresh pile of fish, provided by the GDF via air-drop, turning to look out to sea. He sensed something. His eyes narrowed. Anguirus looked over to Zilla Jr, sensing the younger kaiju's change in mood.

* * *

Kiryu swiveled around only to be bashed aside by the new kaiju, the mecha flipping backwards through the sea. Miku regained control and brought Kiryu to a halt, readying Kiryu for combat. A pained roar reached Miku's ears.

"Gyaaaaoooon!" The 100 metre class kaiju screamed out as the smaller 80 metre class kaiju bit its tail and then jumped back: responding by wacking its attacker back down to the depths with a swing from its tail. The cyborg was sent zooming past Kiryu, deeper into the waters. Before Miku could get a lock on the smaller kaiju a blue beam of atomic energy struck it: atomic breath.

"Skrrreeenk..." The cyborg kaiju was sent crashing into the darkest depths below. Miku never got a good visual on the cyborg.

"Is this really another Godzilla...?" Miku angled Kiryu towards the larger kaiju. It stared straight back, a look of mild curiosity in its yellow eyes. The large kaiju turned back around and continued on, up to the surface. "Sho, I think we're dealing with another Godzilla." Miku turned on her comms.

"Bloody hell..." Sho mumbled. Miku frowned a little. "As if we don't have enough to deal with." He added.

"This one seems to be really passive." Miku defended.

"That's what you said about the other two."

"While Millennium does have a shorter temper, both he and Godzilla only rage when humanity abuses the Earth, or when there's an outside threat to our world." Miku retorted.

"I get the feeling you're more comfortable with kaiju then people." Sho remarked.

"From what I've learnt... they can be more 'human' than most." Miku recalled.

"Depends on what you mean by 'human'." Sho looked back to his radar.

"The good things." Miku turned Kiryu back towards the depth, the mecha clenching its fists.

"It's gone..."

"Huh?" Miku and Kiryu eased up.

"That 2nd kaiju... lost its readings. Why would it just appear and disappear like that? You think the big guy scared it off?" Sho asked.

"No... it was a cyborg, that much I could make out... it must have been going by orders..." Miku responded.

"In any case... I got a visual on the supposed 'new' Godzilla... it's huge alright. Scans are coming in... around 108 metres. Those are dorsal plates alright, not scutes like Zilla Jr. I'm going to send the data to command." Sho informed.

"Ok. Returning to the surface... if this is a new Godzilla then this is really exciting." Miku smiled.

"I really don't understand you." Sho sighed.

"Oh don't worry, I still got a bad feeling about this at the same time." Miku replied.

"About what exactly?" Sho inquired.

"About that cyborg... I think we're being played. It wouldn't just give up like that, even with severe injuries... it lacks the freedom to do so. It's being commanded to act in a hit and run fashion. I can tell." Miku followed up.

"I'll try and match it's signature to another in the database, see what we're dealing with." The Super X-3 turned back around and began flying over the kaiju as it swum along the water's surface.

"I don't think we'll like the answer... it all stinks of Vortaak." Miku muttered. Kiryu broke the surface, flying high into the air.

* * *

Meanwhile on Monster Island B, deep in the cavern located inside the island's central mountain, the entrance in the volcanic region, a pair of orange eyes flicked open. The last, unspecified, kaiju on the island was finally awake.

"Gyaaaon!"


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival on Monster Island

"Barriers have been lowered. The kaiju is still on course for Monster Island. It'll be in the bay area within less than a minute. None of the present Earth Defenders are displaying signs of hostility... we're good to go." Sho informed Miku over the comms as the kaiju they had been escorting swam directly for the island's bay. Anguirus and Zilla Jr looked out towards the sea, watching the approaching kaiju's dorsal plates cut through the waters. The Super X-3's thrusters kicked into action and the aircraft blasted forward: Kiryu's thrusters kicking in with additional power afterwards and following after the X-3. The kaiju reached the bay just as Kiryu and the Super X-3 caught up, thrusters powering down a little, and flew overhead. Kiryu had its eyes focused on the swimming kaiju, Miku observing the creature as it began to rise up after coming to a halt in the water. Multiple waves crashed violently against the beach as the beast rose up, 108 metres and towering like a skyscraper. The gills on its neck closed up. The sea water crashing and pouring off of it as the kaiju continued to rise up. It flexed its razor sharp claws. The kaiju inhaled. Zilla Jr and Anguirus looked up at the new face. The waters began to calm, the crashing waves coming to a stop. The sun shined bright in the clear skies above, adding a slight glimmer to the kaiju's wet, rough, blackish skin and its paler underbelly. Its nostrils flared. It lunged forward and opened its mouth...

"Gyyyaaaooorn!" Its roar rushed across the entire island. Zilla Jr looked to Anguirus inquisitively. Anguirus shuck his head. The kaiju leaned back, closing its mouth. Its yellow eyes scanned over the Earth Defenders as they appeared on the shoreline one by one, joining Anguirus and Zilla Jr. Mothra; King Caesar, Varan, Rodan, Baragon and Millennium Godzilla all showed up: lined and staring back at their 'guest'. The new kaiju finished its observations. Kiryu and the Super X-3 hovered high in the sky above, looking down at the scene.

"Amazing... it must be a distant relative to the Godzillasaurus... maybe an ancestor?" Miku muttered.

"He's a big one all right... he's actually the tallest kaiju here." Sho responded.

"It's a 'Godzilla' all right." Miku smiled as she watched the passive kaiju turn his attention to the scenery.

"What do we nickname this one then?" Sho inquired. Miku rubbed her chin.

"If it really is a distant relative or ancestor to the Godzillasaurus than it's like a living legend... we call it Legendary Godzilla!" Miku clicked her fingers on her right hand. As Miku spoke, Millennium Godzilla approached 'Legendary' Godzilla, stomping into the waters. Legendary Godzilla gave Millennium a curious stare as he stopped before him. Millennium looked Legendary over with a discontent glare. Legendary looked back to the other Earth Defenders, a questioning look on his eyes. Millennium growled, noticing the kaiju's ignorance of him. Millennium suddenly slammed Legendary with his tail, striking his ribs. Legendary shot Millennium a glare. Millennium glared back. Without warning: Legendary swiveled around and slammed Millennium in the right side of his face with his bulky tail, sending the brash kaiju flying across the bay and crashing into a mountain side. As Millennium stumbled back up his purple dorsal plates began to glow a fiery orange. Kiryu dropped down in front of Legendary Godzilla, attempting to break things up through a peaceful solution... Millennium didn't back down, he was focused on Legendary. Suddenly a blue beam struck him from the shoreline: Godzilla's atomic breath! Millennium crashed into the bay as Godzilla rushed forward. Before the younger Godzilla could stand back up on his own, Godzilla dragged him to his feet, by grabbing his throat, and began to punch the living daylights out of him before throwing him up and jumping after him straight after: Godzilla then spinning around in mid-air and sending Millennium flying with a tail slam to the gut. Godzilla crashed back into the bay, landing on his feet, as Millennium smashed onto the shoreline, tumbling backwards and creating a trench as he crashed along the field on his back. Kiryu flew back up into the sky.

"Gyaoon!" Godzilla clenched his fists as he roared up into the sky. Millennium pushed himself up, his left eye swollen and clutching his right arm. Godzilla looked back at him. 'Stand down...' Godzilla ordered, communicating via telepathy.

'You care too much about the humans...' Millennium berated.

'I was like you once... young, brash and ignorant. You should learn self-control. Learn your place.' Godzilla

'Not this talk again... I don't care about the humans, learn that.' Millennium frowned.

'I'm not asking you too, I'm telling you to mature. They are a young species, they have much to learn. You must only punish them when necessary, like children. If humans overstep their boundaries, we always punish them accordingly, just as I am punishing you. Everybody gets what they deserve.' Godzilla defended.

'They are crude, violent creatures!' Millennium rebuffed.

'Are we so different?' Godzilla retorted. Millennium didn't reply. 'I see goodness in them... one day they will all learn to respect our planet and all life on it.'

'Humph... I'm going back to the mud pit...' Millennium turned around.

'Step out of line like this again, Millennium, and I will not relent. Last warning. My patience is as thin as ever.' Godzilla warned. Millennium walked off, stomping back towards the mud pit. Godzilla turned around to face Legendary. Godzilla looked him over. 'Don't step out of line here and we'll be fine...' Godzilla muttered. Legendary Godzilla didn't respond. 'Silence works...' Godzilla turned away and began to walk off. Legendary Godzilla turned back to the sea, looking out to the ocean. What he was searching for wasn't here.

"Once again, Godzilla saves us trouble." Miku smiled.

"He was just beating up Millennium for the sake of it." Sho replied.

"No, Godzilla acts on thought not instinct. I know it." Miku responded.

"You're too soft on him..." Sho mumbled.

"No, I just understand him..." Miku retorted.

"We don't understand Godzilla." Sho stated.

"You don't know Godzilla like me... I've known him all my life... he's not a monster." Miku recalled.

"We should probably get back to 'Legendary'... he's heading out to sea again. Those barriers better be put back up." Sho looked to Legendary Godzilla.

"Heading back out to sea? Is he... looking for something?" Miku speculated.

"I'm notifying command." Sho informed.

* * *

"Activate the remote teleporter..."

* * *

In one of the healing bite mark inflicted upon Legendary by the cyborg kaiju in the past was a strange metallic device: the beacon-looking object beginning to power up and flash bright red as Legendary headed for deeper waters. Godzilla stopped and looked over his shoulder, he sensed something. Legendary Godzilla halted.

"He stopped...?" Miku raised a brow. The Earth Defenders stared at Legendary.

"Gyaaoorn!" Legendary cried out as a pulse surged through him, a bright flash then blinding every other kaiju and human in the area as it burst out from Legendary Godzilla. When the smoke cleared and the light faded... Legendary Godzilla had completely disappeared. Gone, just like that. The Earth Defenders were left dumb-struck. Was that one of Legendary's natural abilities? Of course not.

"What the?!" Sho and Miku exclaimed in synch. Godzilla narrowed his eyes. The island's barriers came back online...

"Miku, status report?" Commander Tagaki was on the comm line. Miku stuttered to even speak.

"We, uh... we just lost the kaiju..." Miku slowly raised her left brow...


	4. Chapter 3: Tyrant

"How exactly did you lose the kaiju?" Tagaki inquired.

"You might not believe it sir, but it just disappeared like that... like teleportation." Miku replied.

"If that's the case, it can't have teleported far." Tagaki commented.

"I don't think it's a natural ability of the kaiju sir... wait..." Miku cut herself off. Sho and Tagaki raised an eye brow. "Could it be something to do with that cyborg?"

"What do you mean?" Sho questioned.

"Why would it have gone for one attack on the kaiju and then retreated after just one retaliation?" Miku asked.

"We asked that earlier." Sho muttered.

"I know but... was it to place some kind of device on the kaiju?" Miku guessed.

"That's a little specific." Sho doubted Miku's hunch.

"But why else would that cyborg kaiju have been called off?" Miku retorted.

"Miku's our leading expert on all things kaiju, I don't doubt that she might be onto something here." Tagaki added. A monitor in GDF HQ went off in front of Commander Tagaki, bringing up new information.

"Still seems like wild speculation to me... I just don't see all the dots." Sho responded.

"That's why I'm the expert." Miku quipped. Sho frowned.

"I'm going with Miku on this one, Major... because one of our deep space satellites just picked up that kaiju's signal on the far side of Saturn... right on the Vortaak mothership." Tagaki interrupted.

"Damn it..." Sho folded his arms.

"Return to base you two." Tagaki ordered.

"Poor thing, it must be frightened..." Miku sympathised as she kicked Kiryu's thrusters up a notch.

"Yeah, because that thing could feel fear." Sho rolled his eyes.

"I'm the expert." Miku teased.

"Miku, stop messing with the Major." Tagaki spoke up. Sho grinned. "He provokes easily." Sho's grin faded. The Earth Defender's watched on as Kiryu and the Super X-3 flew off into the distance.

* * *

[Vortaak mothership]

* * *

A fanfare played out from the rows of 'Vortaak trumpet' players in the 'streets' of the sprawling metropolis that was the Vortaak mothership's city: the city that rested atop the spacecraft large enough to shadow San Francisco bay. It seemed that a royal affair was taking place, the masses of Vortaaks that were present lining the streets and poored into the colesseum in the heart of the city. One Vortaak in particular standing upon a stage in the centre of the colesseum, purple cape flowing behind them. A male, young looking and pale with slick-backed black hair and purple eyes: clad in traditional, silver, Vortaak armour. Vortaaks looked almost human, their paler complexion and pointy ears being the major difference. The fanfare proceeded to play on as a Vortaak soldier marched forward with a silver crown, with violet gems imbedded around the sides and a trio of spikes sticking upwards at the front, upon a crimson pillow. The fanfare wouldn't stop.

"Get on with the ceremony..." The caped Vortaak ordered, with a whiny yet adult voice that was projected across the ship. The fanfare stopped. A 2nd soldier picked up the crowd and went to place it upon the soon-to-be coronated Vortaak's head. One more burst of fanfare. "Grr..." the fanfare stopped again. The coronation resumed, the Vortaak soldier gently placing the crown upon the caped Vortaak's head. The caped Vortaak smirked and looked out towards the masses. His subjects. He thrusted his right arm out to the side. "My fellow Vortaaks, as your new leader, I..." He was cut off as a hatch a hundred yards away from the stage in the colosseum opened up inbetween two collections of Vortaaks that was split down the middle by the 'road' leading up to the stage. A lone female Vortaak stood upon the elevator as it rose up from the darkness below. She was clad in a plain purple jumpsuit with jagged silver Vortaak armour over it: a silver chest piece that reached around to her shoulder bladds, hip armour, knee guards and boots, gauntlets and shoulder armour. A huge laser cannon was attached to her right gauntlet. Her long, dark purple, hair reaching to her back. Her purple eyes narrowed and a sadistic grin revealing one of her fangs. Her skin was pale, lower jaw replaced with a silver cybernetic prosthetic. "Who disrupts my coronation?!" The caped Vortaak clenched his right fist, raising it to his face. The female Vortaak stalked forward, metal boots clanging in a haunting rhythm on the metal floor beneath her. The masses gasped in shock at the sight of her.

"Coronation, General? This is bad comedy..." She kept advancing, her eyes burning with an evil twinkle. The caped Vortaak took a step back.

"Vorticia...?" He questioned. The female Vortaak stopped a few metres away from the stage. "Is that you?" He followed up.

"Here's a hint!" Vorticia pulled up her arm-mounted cannon and blasted the caped Vortaak with a red blast from the weapon: the short beam rushing out of the barrel and blowing a hole straight through the Vortaak's chest. He slammed backwards and crashed onto the floor... coughing up some blood as he laid in a pool of much more: dying like a suffering animal. Vorticia jumped up onto the stage, landing before the Vortaak as he bled out. The Vortaak soldiers stood back. His crown had fallen off and rolled to Vorticia's feet... she crushed it under her boot before marching forward. She kneeled down and proceeded to pull the dying pretender to the throne up to his feet by grabbing him by the neck with her right hand. Vorticia growled.

"You left me to die on that pathetic insect planet..." She tightened her grip.

"In... in... your absence, someone had to take... command..." The caped Vortaak choked. Vorticia pulled him closer. Her eyes narrowed again.

"Even in death: there is no command but mine." Vorticia crushed his neck, letting his lifeless body go limp and his head flop to the side, before throwing the corpse behind her... letting crash onto the colosseum grounds. "It is my understanding that I have just received a new pet from Earth..." Vorticia looked over her left shoulder. Silence. "Clean this mockery up and clear the colosseum unless you fools wish to be here when I pit the thing against our monsters for entertainment! NOW!" She commanded.

"As you command, our queen!" All Vortaak spoke in union, kneeling down before her.

* * *

[Antartica]

A giant clawed hand with charcoal black, rough skin broke out of the ice. Three fingers and one thumb, each claw silver like the underside and palm of the emerging kaiju's hand...


	5. Chapter 4: It's Classified

A little girl walked down a ruined street in Tokyo in her pajamas, clutching her scuffed teddy bear. The night sky above, the moon and stars shrouded by dark shadows. Rubble lay scattered about the street, fires burning and wrecked cars flung around. Her short black hair unkempt and her face dirty from the dust. She stopped.

"Mommy...? Dad...?" She went unanswered as she called out to the night. The ground began to shake. A kaiju drew near. The little slowly turned around as the footsteps drew ever closer.

"Gyaaaarc!" That screeching roar sounded throughout the streets. The little girl screamed and fell backwards as the monster stepped out of the smoke. Suddenly the sound of more footsteps rung out.

"Gyaoon!"

* * *

A digital alarm clock ran in Miku's bedroom in her personal quarters in GDF HQ. She jolted up and looked around the room, it was dark. The curtains clamped together and all the lights off. She looked to her clock: 6:00 AM. Miku bumped up against the wall behind her, resting her head on it with a sigh. She stared off into space. Same nightmare. Why wouldn't it be? A pain grew in Miku's chest. She winced. The pain came and went every now and then, had been for two months now. Sometimes her heart, sometimes her legs, sometimes her brain. Dr. Shiragami was on the case. He believed it was due to excessive G-Cell exposure... he was looking into a cure. No human had ever been exposed directly to G-Cells before, no human had ever had G-Cells in them, it was amazing it hadn't killed Miku: maybe the radiation was being balanced by everything else in the G-Cells. Maybe if these negative side effects could be neutralised, something useful might be produced from mixing G-Cells with human DNA. Who knows? But man has played 'god' too many times already...

* * *

[10:00 AM]

* * *

"Miku, I need you to lead an investigation in Sapporo, Hokkaido. There's been strange seismic activity near the city's nuclear power plant... with the readings brought in, we suspect it might be one of kaiju still roaming the world: however we haven't got any kaiju readings in the area so it'll be a standard military operation unless evidence of a monster is found. You'll be leading a small scientific team, as the kaiju specialist. Dr. Shiragami will be joining you. Kiryu's AI is going to be activated however and will be on stand-by in the area, on guard and ready for you to pilot should you make hostile contact." Commander Tagaki informed as he sat behind his mahogany desk in his prestigious office, a computer to his left and a phone on his right. A Masamune blade in its scabbard hung up on the wall behind him. A small model of MechaGodzilla 2 proudly displayed on the shelf beneath the sword alongside various photos of his G-Force pilot years. Miku stood before his desk, arms behind her, back as he spoke. She nodded in compliancy. "I'd give you a break, but... staff are sadly short now... recruitment isn't as fast as it used to be." Tagaki sighed.

"Give it time sir, more men and women will sign up: they'll see the good in what we do." Miku assured the commander.

"Always the optimist..." Tagaki smiled a little. "Whatever our personal feelings on the man: General Gyozen's death at the hands of Godzilla was a crushing blow to morale."

"His death was saddening but..."

"Self-defence... I know... and I know all too well that Gyozen was not the sanest individual. I don't want you to feel forced to feel sad about the General... I don't blame you for your personal views... I don't have anything against Godzilla for his death. In the end, it was the probably the best outcome... for us all. Though I wish we could bill Godzilla for the Atragon." Tagaki cut Miku off. Miku nodded again. "The Gotengo is a good successor though."

"Surely Captain Gordon will be a good replacement for Gyozen as the face of the GDF military though, right Commander?" Miku inquired.

"Heh, I suppose so... his methods are... unruly but he always gets the job done. His crew respect him. That's all I ask of a soldier." Tagaki responded.

"Where is the Captain now?" Miku followed up.

"Securing Manda. He's bringing the kaiju back to Monster Island. Anyway, you're launching in an hour. You're dismissed." Tagaki stood up and saluted. Miku saluted in return.

"Yes sir."

* * *

[Hokkaido]

* * *

A pair of GDF tiltrotors touched down in the grounds of a nuclear power plant on the outskirts of Sapporo. Kiryu having touched down in the surrounding fields: standing guard. The activation of his AI meant that vein-like red lines ran down his body and arms and legs, starting from his eyes and visible between his armour pieces. The doors opened up on both tiltrotors. From one tiltrotor emerged a squad of GDF soldiers, kitted in bulletproof vests and armed with a variety of weapons. From the other emerged the scientist devision: Dr. Shiragami jumping out second to last, followed by Miku herself. She had changed out of her standard GDF jumpsuit attire. She was now dressed in a short-sleeved black 5.11 shirt; navy blue 5.11 pants, black magnum combat boots with a brown leather shoulder hoster with a combat knifed strapped in on the left side. Her modified 9mm Beretta 92F kept in a black holster on her right thigh. Black fingerless SWAT gloves were on her hands with an electronic watch around her left wrist. All she was missing was a bitchin' brown B3 sheepskin bomber jacket to complete 'the look'. _(Take a guess on 'the look')_

"Dr. Shiragami!" Connie Matsu rushed up to the scientist as he made his way to the power plant, a camera man with her. "Can you spare an interview? What's the GDF doing in Hokkaido?" The dark-blue haired woman asked, her hair parted mostly to the right.

"I'll have to decline the interview, sorry, I have urgent matters to attend." Shiragami politely distanced himself as Connie held a microphone up to him. He then turned and continued on to the plant. Connie looked over to Miku.

'Damn it.' Miku thought to herself.

"Excuse me? Are you able to take a quick interview?" Connie inquired. She was suddenly before Miku, microphone at the ready and camera man to the side. Miku darted her eyes left and right.

"We live?" She asked. Connie smiled and gave a nod. "Good. It's classified." Miku walked on by. Connie raised an eye brow. "You'll get your story when old rusty inevitably starts kicking some kaiju tail..." Miku looked over her shoulder as she walked off, a hint of a smile on her face before she shrugged non-chalantly. Miku wasn't bad natured when it came to reporters, she just didn't have the time. Plus Connie was rather eccentric in her style and that would only lead to more delays.

"You wanna interview the tin-can?" The camera man asked, nodding to Kiryu. Connie folded her arms and gave him a frown. "What?"

"He heard that." Connie pointed to Kiryu, the AI controlled mecha glaring at them from the field.

* * *

 _(*Merchant voice* Got some rare things on display, strangers... a Domination shout-out no less... heheh...)_  



	6. Chapter 5: Arstron Appears

Kiryu stood stoic in the grassy field beside the power plant, looking out to the horizon as the sun hung overhead: the cold winds blowing past the mecha. Not that he felt it. Kiryu turned his head to look towards the power plant. That reporter was still there with her crew. Sat on the edge of her news van's open back. The camera man was fiddling about with his equipment at the time, setting up a tripod at the side of the van. Kiryu took note of how Connie stared back. He found that civilian to be rather irregular: a kaiju could show up at any moment and yet she stuck around without a care in the world instead of 'getting the hell outta dodge'. Humans are strange creatures. Kiryu turned his gaze back to the horizon. His scanners began to go off. A kaiju was approaching fast! Underground, burrowing towards the power plant at around 200 mph. Kiryu activated his battle protocols: weapons powering up and the mecha's eyes flashing as energy flowed through him. The ground began to shake. It was heading for the surface. Kiryu clenched his fists. Connie jumped up and the camera man turned his camera on, turning to Kiryu.

* * *

"What's that?" Miku questioned as she stood back up, having found a gaping hole in the lower levels that lead to a cavern as she explored the power plant with the scientists and soldiers. Shirigami didn't have a clue either.

"I've got a reading! It's outside the compound." One GDF soldier informed as he pulled up his kaiju radar.

"It must be the cause of the seismic activity reported in the area." Shirigami quickly followed up.

"So there is a kaiju here." Miku muttered. The shaking intensified. "Don't worry, Kiryu's got this if it's a hostile. Let's just get to a safe zone. Move it people." Miku spoke up.

* * *

300 yards away from Kiryu, directly in front of the mecha, the ground burst open: chunks of earth flying out as the kaiju breached the surface. Kiryu got into a battle stance.

"Gyaaarrrh!" The kaiju emerged from the pit as it collapsed in on itself. It was 85 metres tall. It's skin charcoal black, the claws on its hands and feet silver. Teeth brown like its eyes, and the curved horn directly atop the kaiju's head. Its legs thick, body bulky and arms 'built'. Akin to Heisei Godzilla, though the kaiju's tail was shorter and had groves like the michelin man, of all things, giving it an appearance like a stack of tires. Its nose, muzzle and jaw structure was like a dog but its face more like Heisei Godzilla. Starting at the throat and ending on the underside of the tail, the kaiju had a lined silver patch that ran down the front of its body. The kaiju's palms and underside of its fingers and thumbs were also silver like its claws. On the back of its head, running down its neck, was a single silver, ridged, dorsal plate that ended just after its nape. Two more ridged dorsal plates ran along the kaiju's back, on the left and right sides of its spine but ended just before its tail, at which point a lone ridged dorsal plate ran along its tail just like the one on its neck. It was Arstron! Having slumberd since 1971 in the antartic. "Gyaaarrrh!" Arstron roared at Kiryu, unfamiliar with the mecha and taking note of its hostile stance. Kiryu stood his ground. Arstron narrowed his eyes. Kiryu was in his way: a fight was inevitable. Arstron began to stomp forward. Kiryu got ready. "Gyaaarrrh!" Arstron was on the advance, closing in fast. Kiryu's thrusters shot into action and Kiryu dashed forward at mach 2: shoulder-tackling Arstron and sending him flying backwards. Arstron crashed into the ground, creating a trench as he grinded along the field. A concentrated beam of white flames shot out from the dust cloud created through the impact: Arstron's heat ray attack, fired after charging it up inside his mouth, his ridged dorsal plates glowing as he'd charged the attack. Kiryu was knocked into the air by the beam but recovered by activating his thrusters mid-fall and back-flipping before landing safely back on the ground. Arstron was already back on his feet as Kiryu skidded backwards. Kiryu rushed forwards as Arstron charged up another heat ray. The beam shot out as Kiryu flew straight for Arstron. He quickly dashed to the left, avoiding the white flames, before delivering a right hook to Arstron's left cheek: immediately following up with a reverse roundhouse with his right leg that struck the right-hand side of Arstron's head and sent him tumbling along the ground. Arstron dug his claws into the dirt and halted his momentum before jumping back up as Kiryu dashed over to him, knocking him off balance with a rising headbutt before going in with a stab from his horn to Kiryu's gut. Kiryu dodged to the side before countering with a rising uppercut: Arstron sent high into the sky as the fist struck his chin. As Kiryu landed back down he fired off a barage of missiles from his back, juggling Arstron higher in the air with each blast: as the explosions raged out, Kiryu turned his back to the chaos, posing. Arstron crashed into the ground and struggled to get back up. Kiryu turned back around. A trick! Arstron swiveled around whilst on his back and proceeded to jump back up to deliver a knee to Kiryu's gut.

* * *

"Move it soldier, we are leaving!" Miku ordered, dragging a soldier up onto his feet as the ground continued to shake, both from the fight between Kiryu and Arstron outside and something else...

"Got a second reading! Directly beneath us! It's gonna break through any minute!" The soldier with the kaiju radar exclaimed whilst running past the two.

"Double time! Move like you got a purpose!" Miku shouted out.

"We go out there, we'll be in the middle of it all!" A 3rd soldier cried out in response.

"You stay in here you'll be crushed in the kaiju's breach. Out there we got Kiryu." Miku reminded. She waited for the last few scientists and soldiers to pass her.

"Yeah! Kiryu's got everything! State of the badass art! He's got Masers; missiles, swords, claws! Electronic ball breakers! Sharp sticks!" Another soldier bragged about the mecha.

"I know, I'm his pilot." Miku rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kiryu delivered a swift kick to Arstron's crotch _(ball breaker!)_ before picking the kaiju up by the head whilst it roared out in pain. Kiryu proceeded to fly up into the sky with Arstron whilst the kaiju's dorsal plates began to glow. Before Kiryu could smash Arstron into the field below he was blasted off by a heat ray from the kaiju, Arstron then following up with a kick to the mecha's stomach as the two fell back down to the ground. Just as Kiryu and Arstron crashed onto the ground, Miku and the others made it out of the power plant.

"Is that... Arstron? He's been missing since 1971! What's he doing here?" Miku questioned, noticing the kaiju.

"Oh this is some great footage..." Connie muttered from the sidelines as her camera man was still filming. Kiryu pushed himself back up as Arstron stumbled onto his feet at the same time. Miku looked over to the reporter in disbelief.

"There's no helping some people..." A soldier muttered.

"Get them out of here. I'm gonna go pilot Kiryu..." Miku groaned. She ran off towards the mecha. Arstron looked over to the plant as the ground began to shake furiously. He turned his all of his attention towards it, intending to ignore Kiryu. "Kiryu!" The mecha turned towards Miku as she called out. Kiryu quickly kneeled down and held out its left hand for Miku to climb on to. Arstron began to advance towards the power plant. Kiryu held Miku up to his head.

"I recommend we retreat to a safe distance, it would be most logical..." Dr Shirigami spoke to Connie and her camera man whilst running past. The two nodded and turned tail. Arstron crushed the news van beneath his foot as he advanced.

"That was a rental!" The camera man shuck his fist angrily. Arstron paid him no heed. Miku was already inside Kiryu's head, strapped in at the controls and working in tandem with Kiryu's AI as Arstron reached the building... the kaiju's ridged dorsal plates beginning to glow intensely.

"Wait... does it sense the other kaiju?" Miku wondered, holding back on attacking Arstron. Arstron's heat ray was fully charged. Boom! The 2nd kaiju burst out of the power plant, debris flying in all directions and the explosion knocking Arstron back: his heat ray shooting off into the sky as a result. This new kaiju flew up high into the sky. It was 61 metres tall. A male M.U.T.O! It's high-pitched shriek booming out across the field. Arstron got back up as the rubble crashed around him.

"Gyaaarrrh!"

'Which one are we fighting?' Kiryu's AI 'spoke' to Miku by displaying its words via a screen on the control panel.

"Let's focus on the new kaiju. Arstron has lost all interest in us, we should assist him if he wishes to fight the other kaiju." Miku responded, she pushed forward on both throttles and Kiryu flew to Arstron's side...


	7. Chapter 6: Sync

Kiryu skidded to a halt besides Arstron, the kaiju glaring at the mecha as it came to a halt on his left. Kiryu nodded to the male M.U.T.O. Arstron narrowed his eyes before nodding to the mecha and turning back on the M.U.T.O. Kiryu activated both wrists blades, metal swords extending before being charged up with maser energy: making both blades glow yellow. Arstron charged up another heat ray, his dorsal plates beginning to glow. The M.U.T.O roared before flying straight for the two. Arstron fired his heat ray, covering Kiryu as the mecha leapt forward into the air. The M.U.T.O dodged to the side of the heat ray; flew to Kiryu, flew out of the way of the mecha's mid-air blade air strikes before grabbing Kiryu by the neck, swinging around to the mecha's back and then bashing it into the power plant ruins.

"Gyaaarrrh!" Arstron jumped at the M.U.T.O and delivered a punch to its face, sending the kaiju crashing down. Arstron landed and twirled around whilst charging a 2nd heat ray. As the M.U.T.O rose out of the flames, Kiryu dashed to its side and roundhouse kicked it straight towards Arstron. The heat ray shot forward. The M.U.T.O was sent flying straight back to Kiryu. Kiryu jumped up and kneed the creature in the spine before Miku brought the mecha's left elbow down on its throat. As the M.U.T.O was sent tumbling towards the ruins below, Kiryu dashed to Arstron whilst firing a volley of missiles from its back that went straight for the downed M.U.T.O. Explosion after explosion raged out with each missile that flew through the fire and flames. Kiryu turned back around. Arstron got ready. The M.U.T.O slowly rose up into the smoke filled sky as the nuclear energy was siphoned into its body, granting it more power. Arstron wasn't bothered.

"Of course... these battles are never quick... I was hoping to avoid combat today... but..." Miku muttered.

'Stepping it up?' Kiryu's AI inquired. Miku nodded.

"Activate synchronisation mode." Miku commanded as the control panel before her shifted into the floor. She stood up, her seatbelt coming off and her chair joining the control panel below. A circular platform shifted into action below her, glowing as a sync-mode activated: Miku's mind linking up with Kiryu's AI. "It's clearly a Mutant kaiju..." Miku frowned as a force field zapped up around her from the edge of the platform beneath her: metal clamps going into place on her feet as the winds that rose up from belowblew her hair around. The pupils in her eyes going from blue to red. Miku clenched her fists. "Let's put it in its place. I have no more mercy to give to kaiju like that, not after all that's happened." Miku adopted a fighting stance, Kiryu assuming the exact same stance in perfect harmony with her. A fiery red aura engulfed Kiryu as the ground exploded around the mecha. Arstron shot Kiryu a curious look. The M.U.T.O was taken back by the display. Memories of 1954 flowed through Miku's mind, memories of 2004 flowing through Kiryu's mind. The two sharing each other's pain. The original Godzilla's bones had long been removed from Kiryu, but the good in Godzilla 54's spirit remained. A hologram of Kiryu appeared around Miku.

'let's go...' Kiryu's words were projected as a hologram of their own before Miku. Miku performed a dashing motion, kept on the platform by the metal clamps, and Kiryu rushed forward: thrusters spewing out blue flames. The mecha shot straight past Arstron in the blink of an eye, leaving behind an afterimage. Before the M.U.T.O could dodge out of the way, Kiryu uppercutted the kaiju high into the sky, flying after it in pursuit. As the M.U.T.O flipped through the air, Kiryu reappeared above it to deliver an energy-engulfed dive kick to its chest: a burning trail left in the mecha's wake.

"AAAARRGGHH!" Miku pulled back her left arm. Kiryu delivered a left hook. "GRR!" A right hook. Another left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. A lightning fast flurry of punches. Miku lifted her right leg up, metal clamp rising up on a multi-jointed stilt. "Go for it, Arstron!" Miku's voice projected from Kiryu. Kiryu performed an axe kick on the M.U.T.O's face before dashing behind Arstron as the Mutant rocketed downwards. Arstron jumped up and performed a back-flip kick to the M.U.T.O's neck. Kiryu kneed it in the face. Arstron delivered a right hook. Kiryu karate-chopped its right elbow after grabbing its arm. Arstron sent it tumbling along the field with a tail-swipe to the face. Chunks of ground flew everywhere as the M.U.T.O tumbled along before crashing through a line of trees. Kiryu and Arstron stood side by side. Arstron narrowed his eyes. Kiryu and Miku's eyes glowed in tandem. The M.U.T.O stumbled back up. Kiryu and Arstron shot one another a look. They nodded. Arstron broke into a run as Kiryu's thrusters lifted it up off the ground. The M.U.T.O wished it could widen its eyes. Arstron went in with a right hook, Kiryu in with a left. Both struck at the same time. Kiryu dashed to the M.U.T.O's left as it flew back, Arstron jumping to its right. Oral maser cannons charging up, Miku performing a kamehameha-style stance as the command, as Arstron readied a heat ray. Kiryu was suddenly sent flying back as Cyber-Zilla bashed into the mecha and Arstron was then bashed away by MechaGodzilla. The M.U.T.O rolled along the ground as Cyber-Zilla and MechaGodzilla skidded to a halt on either side of the creature. Kiryu and Arstron stumbled back up. "What the...?!" Miku growled. "Oh come on, we had this one! Where did they even come from?!" Before the M.U.T.O could get back up on its feet, MechaGodzilla tossed the same kind of device that had been previously imbedded in Legendary Godzilla's tail by none other than Cyber-Zilla onto the M.U.T.O as it laid slumped down to the mecha's left. The M.U.T.O finally got back up and roared at the Vortaak's puppets before taking to the skies: retreating from the battlefield. "Oh no you don't!" Kiryu went to pursue the Mutant but Cyber-Zilla jumped in the mecha's path. MechaGodzilla turned to Arstron.

"Gyaaarrrh!" Arstron didn't back down. Nothing but scrap to him.

"Let's call in the big guns..." Miku narrowed her eyes.

'Affirmitive.' The mecha activated a beacon, relaying the signal to GDF HQ. A call for more firepower. Kiryu's weapon pack.


	8. Chapter 7: Powered Up

"Skreeeonk!" Cyber-Zilla roared to Kiryu as the GDF mecha stood across the field from the cyborg. Kiryu placed its left foot behind its right, raising its arms. Miku clenched her fists, Kiryu doing the same. Cyber-Zilla rubbed its right foot across the grass like a bull. Far off to the side, Arstron and MechaGodzilla faced down. MechaGodzilla's hands and head rotating a full 360 degrees. Arstron charged forward, shoulder-barging into MechaGodzilla and knocking him back. Cyber-Zilla rushed towards Kiryu, the mecha ready for the fight. Cyber-Zilla leapt into the air whilst firing a volley of missiles from its largest cybernetic scutes. Kiryu dashed out of the way of the missiles before jumping up and kneeing the cyborg in the face: sending it tumbling along the field. Kiryu activated its right wrist blade, powering it up and pouncing onto Cyber-Zilla: pinning the cyborg down with its left hand on its throat. Miku pulled her right arm back. Cyber-Zilla's scutes glowed blue. Kiryu plunged its wrist blade into Cyber-Zilla's chest just as the cyborg blasted it with blue flames from its mouth: atomic flame breath. Cyber-Zilla kicked Kiryu off and jumped back onto its feet, twirling around and slamming Kiryu with its tail and sending the mecha flying back. Kiryu crashed into the ground as Cyber-Zilla let out another roar. "Skreeeonk!" Kiryu pushed itself back up.

'Weapons pack ETA in 60 seconds.' Kiryu's AI informed Miku. Miku nodded.

"Good thing we brought it along on the ship." Miku readied herself. "Let's hold our ground until then..." Kiryu's thrusters powered up. Cyber-Zilla charged forwards. Kiryu held up its right fist, sparks of energy zapping around the arm. Thrusters popped out of the side of Cyber-Zilla, kicking into action. Kiryu's eyes glowed. The mecha burst towards Cyber-Zilla. Missiles flew out of Cyber-Zilla's scutes and atomic flame breath spewed from his mouth. Kiryu leapt up high, avoiding the flames and letting the missiles tear apart the ground where it once stood. Cyber-Zilla looked up. The sun was directly behind Kiryu, the mecha like a silhouette in the overwhelming light. Cyber-Zilla shielded its optics with its arms. Kiryu dashed downwards, fist wrapped in sparking energy. Cyber-Zilla lowered its arms. Boom! Kiryu smashed the cyborg into the ground with one punch to the head. Kiryu boosted back into the air as Cyber-Zilla screamed out in pain, the mecha flipping around in mid-air whilst readying a volley of missiles of its own. A rainbow-colored beam struck Kiryu's lower left side, knocking the mecha out of the air and sending it crashing to the sidelines: allowing Cyber-Zilla to get back up. It was MechaGodzilla, the Vortaak's mecha currently trying to break Arstron's jaw by pulling it apart as he had the kaiju on its knees. MechaGodzilla looked back to Arstron. A heat ray spewed from the kaiju's mouth: freeing him from the mecha's grip and sending MechaGodzilla skidding back along the ground.

"Gyaaarrrh!" Arstron stood back up and charged at MechaGodzilla, stabbing his horn into MechaGodzilla's shoulder and then tearing it back out, ripping away a chunk of the mecha, before delivering a kick to MechaGodzilla's gut that knocked him back further. "Gyaaarrrh!" Arstron advanced, his dorsal plates glowing again.

'Weapons pack arrival imminent.' Kiryu's AI notified Miku as she had Kiryu hold Cyber-Zilla off, both cyborg and mecha grappling with one another. Kiryu delivered a kick to Cyber-Zilla's crotch region before whacking it away with its tail. The weapons pack was flying towards Kiryu at mach 1. Kiryu jumped up into the air once more. The weapons pack split apart into multiple pieces.

* * *

 _(Time for a Transformers: Cybertron (And Energon...) shout out!)_

Picture Kiryu was in a blue vortex with a red horizon/streak in the background. The mecha's yellow eyes and red streaks glowing more intense than ever.

"Kiryu... weapons pack!" Miku called out as the weapons pack pieces hovered around the mecha. "Powerlink!" The pieces got into ready positions. A navy blue jetpack, with built in missile packs, attached to Kiryu's back. "Jetpack, 1, combine!" A navy blue gauntlet with duel turrets attached to Kiryu's left forearm. "Turrets, 2, combine!" A navy blue gauntlet with a drill attached to Kiryu's right forearm. "Drill, 3, combine!" Duel navy blue laser cannons attached to both of Kiryu's shoulders. "Cannons, 4, combine!" Kiryu's eyes flashed for a split-second before the mecha spun around and then took on a stoic stance as blue flames spewed from both its own thrusters and its jetpack: the mecha's fists clenched and chest prominent, the typical heroic stance. "Kiryu.. super mode!" Miku announced. The vortex cut to black and the GDF logo flashed behind it in the dark. _(None of this background stuff actually happened btw during the transformation, it's just over-exaggerating fun)_

* * *

"With this extra power... we'll show you our own version of abracadabra!" Miku grinned. MechaGodzilla stumbled back to its feet and looked towards Kiryu with Cyber-Zilla. "You wanted to fight us, so here's your chance to battle the very best! Nothing like the most powerful mecha is going to be enough to satisfy two tough guys like you, right? It's only fair..." Miku taunted. Cyber-Zilla and MechaGodzilla looked to each other. Arstron turned tail and ran for safety, he knew how this was going to go. Cyber-Zilla and MechaGodzilla looked back to Kiryu. Kiryu powered up its shoulder cannons whilst its chest opened up to reveal the Triple Hyper Maser Cannon. "Now I hope you two don't think is a tad excessive?" The two Vortaak servants looked back and forth between them and Kiryu. "That's good... after all, I'm trying to be fair." Arstron jumped in front of the GDF soldiers, scientists and the news reporters as they took cover far away: just in case there was stray fire. "I hope you enjoy this fight... because guess what guys: it's gonna be a quick one." Miku had Kiryu fire all of its beam weapons: two red beams from its shoulder cannons and then a triple beam from its chest, the two red beams twirling around the Triple Hyper Maser Cannon's shot in a corkscrew fashion. If Cyber-Zilla and MechaGodzilla could gulp, they would... BOOM! Looks like 'Team Vortaak' is blasting off again! MechaGodzilla and Cyber-Zilla were sent sky-high by the blast, becoming mere twinkles in the sky within seconds. They'd be lucky to survive. Kiryu's chest closed back up. "Vortaak scum..." Miku muttered. Kiryu looked over to Arstron. He'd went to protect the others. Miku smiled.

"Gyaaarrrh!" Arstron was making his way after the M.U.T.O, heading in the direction it had fled. He seemed tired but wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Why was he hunting the kaiju? Could he distinguish threats to Earth? He was also known as Earthtron by some in the past...

"Doctor..." Miku opened up her comms. "I'm going after that other kaiju with Arstron. I'd recommend returning to the ship."

"Understood, Miku. But what about your medication? You're already overdue on your 2nd pill of the day. We don't know what might happen if the G-Cells go unmonitored." Dr Shirigami responded.

"I can't let that kaiju into a city, the people's lives are more important. I'll take my medicine when it's dealt with..." Miku replied. Kiryu's thrusters kicked into action.


	9. Chapter 8: Lost to the Abyss

[Sapporo]

* * *

The M.U.T.O tore through an apartment complex in downtown Sapporo, rubble and debris flying everywhere as it brought its hooked right arm through the building before smashing straight through and barging into the street behind the complex as it came tumbling down. Cars skidded to a halt, some crashing into one another, the people below the M.U.T.O running for their lives as it let out a blood-curdling roar. It picked up a chunk of rubble to its side and throw it into a smaller building across the street. It had been rampaging through the city ever since its arrival not too long ago.

* * *

[Vortaak Mothership]

* * *

"Why isn't that remote teleporter working?!" Vorticia growled as she looked over to one of the Vortaak technicians sat at his monitor in the control tower.

"We're receiving massive interference... an outside force, not a fault with the device, my queen."

"Track the signal! Everybody else, work on getting control of that teleporter..." Vorticia turned back to the screen in front of her. Footage from the ship's colosseum... Legendary Godzilla against Megalon.

* * *

As the M.U.T.O turned to look down the left-hand side of the street, fires burning around the kaiju with rubble scattered here and there amongst abandoned and wrecked cars, a heat ray struck it in the back of the head. Arstron had arrived. The M.U.T.O skidded along the road before crashing into a building at the end of the street.

"Gyaaarrrh!" Arstron stomped forward as the rubble rained down upon the M.U.T.O. Kiryu landed a few yards behind Arstron. The M.U.T.O burst out of the dust clouds and smoke, flying high into the sky. "Gyaaarrrh!" Arstron let out another roar.

"They're fighting is going to cost a lot of lives..." Miku got Kiryu ready to aid Arstron. She'd exited synchronisation mode with the mecha before arriving in Sapporo: it was beginning to put a strain on her, the G-Cells' growth becoming accelerated by the stress on her body. It was back to fighting the simpler way. "We'll have to take the kaiju away from the city somehow..."

'Got a plan?' The Kiryu AI inquired, its words popping up on the screen imbedded in the control board before Miku.

"Yeah... begin transferring reserve energy to motor controls and thrusters... we'll take that bastard out to sea." Miku grinned.

'I doubt it would be an effective fighter in the water, we'll have a quick and easy win without a further risk to civilians.' Miku nodded. 'What about Arstron?'

"He'll follow, he's only here for the kaiju..." Miku replied.

'Ok. I want you gone by the time I'm in the air.'

"What...? No." Miku refused.

'I'm not putting you at risk with this tactic. Your G-Cells are becoming too unstable, I want you to get to safety: you need that medication. I won't lose another pilot.' Kiryu retorted.

"The mission comes first!" Miku snapped back.

'You're so stubborn...'

"Don't worry about me..." Miku sighed.

"Gyaaarrrh!" Arstron grabbed the M.U.T.O by the leg and slammed it into the ground as it flew overhead. Kiryu fired off a barrage of missiles from its jetpack, each one flying around Arstron and striking the M.U.T.O as Arstron stomped on its face to hold it down. As explosion after explosion battered the Mutant kaiju, Arstron continued to stomp on its face with his right foot: charging up a heat ray at the same time. Out of the smoke, the M.U.T.O swiped at Arstron's feet and knocked him off balance: his heat ray blasting straight through a building to his left and obliterating the structure, blowing it to pieces.

"How's the energy transfer?" Miku asked, firing off a 2nd volley of missiles at the M.U.T.O. This time it flew up into the sky and avoided being hit, flying straight for the mecha and forcing it to the ground: pinning Kiryu down.

'70%... hold on.' As Kiryu fell backwards, Miku lost her grip on the controls and jolted back in her chair. The M.U.T.O began to smash its head against Kiryu's own. Miku couldn't get enough stability to grab ahold of the controls again. Bash after bash.

"Damn it!" Miku pulled out her custom 9mm Beretta 92F from the holster on her right thigh before looking back at it. "This won't do shit! Why do I bother?!" She exclaimed. Kiryu's right eye was smashed in.

'WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE EYE?!' Kiryu's AI displayed its fury on the control board screen. The missiles turned back around. Another bash. Miku lost her handgun, dropping it and letting it fall to the back of Kiryu's head as the M.U.T.O kept on attacking.

"Gyaaarrrh!" Arstron grabbed the M.U.T.O by its wings, much to the monster's surprise, before throwing it up into the air allowing the missiles a clean shot at it. One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! All the missiles struck the M.U.T.O in mid-air and sent it flying into a building down the street. "Gyaaarrrh!" Arstron clenched his fists, walking past Kiryu as Miku regained control of the mecha and got it back up on its feet.

'Energy transfer complete.'

"Great! Let's get this thing out of the city." Miku activated Kiryu's thrusters, fighting through the pain surging through her body as the G-Cells approached critical: starting to finally bond with her own DNA. Arstron was sent flying back by a rising strike from the M.U.T.O. Kiryu dashed forward at mach 3 and grabbed ahold of the M.U.T.O as it stalked towards Arstron: stabbing its drill straight through the kaiju's gut and then flying off into the skies above. Arstron stumbled back onto his feet. He narrowed his eyes.

"Gyaaarrrh!" He began to stomp off down the street, following Kiryu as the mecha took the Mutant away from the city.

* * *

Kiryu flew over sparkling waters, far out at sea, with the struggling M.U.T.O still in its grasp. The kaiju had been delivering feeble strike after feeble strike on the way there: slowly wearing the mecha down.

'This is good enough... get out, I'll take it from here.' Miku looked to the screen. Kiryu came to hover over the waters, holding the M.U.T.O in place. This gave it a chance to bash Kiryu's head once again.

"Do you have enough power to fight on your own...?" Miku asked, coughing up blood.

'Go. Reinforcements will be here soon, I'm more than enough to take this thing on... it couldn't beat me on its best day. You just get out of here. Your safety is my only concern right now.' Miku nodded, unclipping her seat belt. Another bash. Miku held onto the pilot's chair. The emergency exit hatch, for use if the escape pod had been damaged, at the back of Kiryu's head opened up. 'To the escape pod.' Kiryu blasted the M.U.T.O with its oral maser cannons: stunning the creature. Miku stood up and rushed across the room. The M.U.T.O reared its head back. Miku reached the pod. Craaash! One last bash from the M.U.T.O! Miku was sent tumbling around the room before falling out of the opened doorway... grabbing on at the last minute. She coughed up more blood. She was beginning to lose her grip. Miku's eyes widened... there she went: plummeting to the waters below. The G-Cells went completely out of whack from the shock... she couldn't even swim back up as the pain overwhelmed her body. Miku's hand was the last thing to sink below the surface as she went deeper into the depths. Water flooded her lungs. She couldn't breath. She was being pulled down, struggling to overcome her pain. It was then she was gone: lost to the cold, dark depths. She sunk further and further into the abyss. Her eyes closed...

'Miku...? Miku? Miku!?' Kiryu couldn't even scream out to her, his voice-less words nothing more than text on a screen. Kiryu's left eye turned blood red, his 'veins' glowing the same crimson hue. He stabbed the drill on his right arm deeper into the M.U.T.O before plunging into the depths with the kaiju. 'I'll tear you apart, worthless waste of flesh!' They vanished beneath the waves but as they too sunk deeper and deeper the remote teleporter planted upon the M.U.T.O by the Vortaak began to power up at last. Kiryu kicked the kaiju off of itself before bright flashes of light began to enshroud the creature.

* * *

Legendary Godzilla threw a defeated Megalon aside as a portal to Earth opened up in the centre of the colosseum. It was a gateway for the M.U.T.O. It would only remain open for a few seconds. Legendary narrowed his eyes. He could sense the M.U.T.O... Megalon tried to get back up... Legendary's dorsal plates began to glow. He charged forward, straight into the portal...

* * *

Vorticia looked to the technician who had got the remote teleporter working... and decided to open the portal in the colosseum. He gulped. Vorticia readied her arm cannon, its engine powering up.

"Imbecile!"

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" His scream was broadcasted throughout the mothership on purpose as Vorticia rended the flesh from his bones with a single shot. An example of the reward for stupidity.

* * *

[6 Earth hours later]

* * *

A Vortaak warship exited light speed, appearing in the void of space. A Xilien station directly ahead, eons old, opened fire immediately upon detection of the spacecraft. No need for formalities. Lasers shot by the warship, some hitting their mark, and the Vortaak returned fire whilst still advancing. Purple lasers and orange lasers whistling on past one another. The Vortaak had tracked the interference straight to that very space station... but Vorticia had more than one suspicion about it. There were stories... stories of a Xilien space station used for researching one of the universe's oldest secrets.

"Hold your course!" Vorticia ordered whilst stood at the front of the warship's command deck. She clenched her right fist. "They wouldn't immediately fight with such desperation if the legends weren't true!" She added.

"My queen, you're certain they have 'Dark Crystals'?" The pilot to Vorticia's left inquired.

"I am certain, and when I find them the balance of the wars with both the humans and Xiliens will tip in my favour." Vorticia growled. Another blast struck the warship.

"My queen, stabilisers are failing!" The pilot to her right exclaimed.

"Maintain your heading!" Vorticia barked out her orders. "Do not falter!"

"Sublight engines are offline, shields at 15%!" The pilot to her left added.

"Re-route all power to forward guns and thrusters, full-speed ahead!" Vorticia pointed to the station.

"But that's suicide!" Vorticia glanced over her shoulder at the soldier who dared to question her methods. Boom! A shot from the cannon on her right arm took his upper torso off.

"Any further objections?" Vorticia looked around at her underlings. Nothing. She turned back around. "Ram this warship straight into the heart of that station!" The Vortaak warship pushed on at full-speed: propelling itself straight at the station. "If you die, you're not worthy of being under my command!" Vorticia warned as the ship crashed straight into the station...


	10. Chapter 9: Condolences

As the smoke cleared and the scorched metal screeched around her, Vorticia pushed herself from the floor of the warship's command deck: the front of the command deck torn off and the ruined, golden interior of the space station laid out before Vorticia. Vorticia flexed her fingers whilst drifting her gaze left to right: observing the burning wreckage sprawled around the Vortaak queen and the bodies of the fallen laid here and there. Vorticia frowned. The last few Vortaak soldiers were making their way out of thd warship's wreckage and into the devastated hall. Vorticia didn't even have a scratch on her. The warship began to shake.

"We're lucky to have survived that..." One Vortaak soldier muttered as he jumped out into the hall.

"The strong survive, the weak perish..." Vorticia jumped out of the warship, landing next to a trio of soldiers. They were all armed with Vortaak pulse rifles or shotguns. An archway crashed down onto the metallic floor a few metres in front of Vorticia and the soldiers.

"My queen, the warship's reactor core is failing: explosion imminent!" One soldier exclaimed, running past Vorticia. The other soldiers made a run for it to, Vorticia following close behind.

"Move, Vortaak! Double time!" She ordered, jumping over the fallen archway and running to a ruined staircase, jumping up and heading along the sidewalk with the soldiers in-tow.

"The core is about to detonate!"

"Go, go, go!" Vorticia ordered, jumping up to a higher sidewalk and rushing up a flight of stairs towards an open doorway. As Vorticia walked through the doorway, slowing down, the warship finally blew: the explosion ravaging the hall and catching those that had fallen behind in its blast. The doors slid into place, closing behind Vorticia as one body was flung in her direction. Thud! It smashed against the closed doors, Vorticia frowning and giving the doorway a quick glance over her shoulder. Vorticia took only a couple of steps forward when a 15 foot tall hologram of a Xilien, in their 'true form', popped up from the ground. Vorticia readied her arm cannon as the other Vortaak readied their own weapons.

"I am X, and I have protected this space station for over 50 years."

"I am Vorticia..." She pushed the two soldiers in front of her out of the way whilst advancing. "Queen of the Vortaak. This space station is now Vortaak property. Surrender, immediately." Vorticia commanded.

"Whoever you are, you've travelled a long way just to meet your end." X smirked. Two turrets popped up out of the wall behind his hologram. The hologram disappeared. The Vortaak opened fire and the turrets returned fire all the same: Vorticia's arm cannon making short work of the guns with just a couple of blasts. Nothing but scrap now. As the shooting stopped the doorway on the left-hand side of the way was blown open: a Vortaak demolition squad. Vorticia turned and walked towards the doorway, heading into the corridor it was connected to.

"Queen Vorticia, I have taken the hanger bay. Lowering hanger shields, contacting the Mothership to send out another warship for reinforcements." A Vortaak specialist officer contacted Vorticia via radio.

"Excellent, officer..." Vorticia grinned, continuing on.

"Queen Vorticia!" A Vortaak bowed to Vorticia as she walked on by with her soldiers.

"Do not speak unless spoken to." Vorticia berated. She took a right turn.

"It's the queen!" Another Vortaak exclaimed whilst ducking behind cover to avoid laser fire from a Xilien soldier up ahead. Vorticia took aim and with one blast blew the Xilien to pieces.

"The honor is all yours." Vorticia muttered, continuing further down the corridor.

* * *

[GDF HQ]

* * *

"Commander, Legendary Godzilla has been successfully returned to Monster Island, he was escorted there peacefully alongside Arstron. Kiryu has also ran out of energy and has been returned to the hanger bay. His rampage only led him to destroy some of the natural landscape: nobody was harmed." Tagaki was informed by his secretary.

"What of Miku?" Tagaki questioned, the Commander looking at the phone on his desk.

"Our searches have come up with nothing. Kiryu's data banks have her recorded as having fallen into the sea. Even Kiryu couldn't even find her. It's confirmed she went under. Another search party has already been sent out, they're searching for a... body now, sir." Tagaki sighed. Silence. "Captain Gordon is coming to your office, sir. His mission was a success." The secretary added.

"Very well. Thank you." The call ended. Tagaki looked to the photos on his desk: two of them. There was a knock at his door.

"Enter." Tagaki stood up. Captain Douglas Gordon entered, cap by his right side. He closed the door behind him. Commander Tagaki saluted with his right arm. Gordon saluted with his left arm. They both lowered their arms. Tagaki sat back down in his chair. "Congratulations, Captain, I hear Manda was returned to Monster Island successfully."

"Yes sir." Gordon stroked his moustache. "I've come to offer my condolences." Tagaki nodded.

"I appreciate that Captain."

"I know there's a part of us all that holds out hope..."

"Yes." Tagaki nodded slowly. He looked to the photos once again.

"Maybe if I had been there with the Gotengo..." Tagaki cut the captain off.

"Do not blame yourself for anything, you held no part in any of this."

"I wanted to say the same to you, Commander." Captain Gordon replied.

"Thank you... but I feel entirely responsible." Gordon was silent as Tagaki spoke. "You know, I served with Miku's father in the Vortaak invasion of 2004? He was Kiryu's previous pilot. I piloted MechaGodzilla 2."

"I've heard you two were the best of the best." Gordon complimented.

"We were... it was during that invasion Miku lost her parents... her family was taken away from her like that... like so many others." Tagaki stared off into space. Gordon remained silent. "Miku's mother died as the building came down upon her... Miku barely made it out herself. Her father was almost killed in combat: Kiryu's AI left to pilot a half-broken mecha as he laid unconscious in the cockpit. He died in hospital not long after the battle. Miku would've died then and there on that night... if not for Godzilla." Tagaki looked back to Gordon. "Godzilla saved her... she said it was as if he heard her cries and came rushing to her aid... she said he looked her straight in the eye, a scared little girl, and it was if he was saying 'I'm here for you, I'll protect you'... that's why Miku had so much faith in Godzilla, no matter what. She's part of the reason I do too. I adopted Miku not long after, her father's last wish. I took her in, raised her like my own daughter. I tried my best to protect her... but she just wouldn't not sign up for the GDF... following in her dad's footsteps to the end. I promised her parents at their funeral I'd keep Miku safe... I promised them that as I threw the dirt on their coffins... as I watched them be lowered into the ground..."

"The world is a cruel place, Commander... there are some things beyond our power." The captain interjected.

"No, I could've sent anyone else on that mission." Tagaki retorted.

"They wouldn't have lasted as long. Miku saved a lot of lives out there, sir. You sent her out there because she's the only one you trusted to get the job done." Gordon dismissed the claim.

"She was sick, she still wasn't ready for field duty... if only Shirigami had the G-Cell research finished... no, it's not his fault." Tagaki sighed.

"It's not anyone's fault, sir."

"Thank you, you're a better man than me: Gordon." Tagaki smiled slightly.

"I'm just doing my job sir, trying not to let you down." Gordon chuckled.

"You never do, it's the officials that have a problem with you." Tagaki responded.

"Don't remind me..." Gordon rolled his eyes. The phone on Tagaki's desk began to ring. The commander pressed a button, putting the call on loud speaker. It was his secretary.

"Sir, Godzilla has just been reported emerging from Tokyo Bay!"

"Impossible..." Tagaki muttered.

"Immediate action is required." The secretary continued.

"Mobilise G-Force, but evacuation of the bay area is the immediate priority. It is never wise to incur Godzilla's wrath, especially in a city like Tokyo. We must handle this by the book." Tagaki commanded.

"Yes sir."

"Come captain..." Tagaki went to leave, Captain Gordon nodded and followed close behind.


	11. Chapter 10: Absolute Power

[Xilien space station]

* * *

"Sir, the ambush is set. They won't make it past us..." A Xilien informed X over via radio as he had his squad stationed behind cover in one open room: ready to take on anything that came through the doors in front of them.

"I shall hold you to that, soldier." X growled.

"Yes sir." The Xilien nodded. The call came to an end. He gave out a hand signal to the overs, his comrades prepared for combat. Vorticia watched them from high above, standing on a catwalk at the other end of the room with a handful of her own Vortaak soldiers. They'd taken a different route than expected and came into the room by a doorway on the upper level.

"Too easy..." A Vortaak soldier muttered. Vorticia jumped down, firing a blast from her arm cannon that tore through the Xilien commando.

"All Xiliens shall perish!" Vorticia exclaimed whilst leading the charge, her Vortaak following close behind. With one swift assault, the Vortaak overtook the Xiliens: killing them all within seconds due to their surprise attack. Vorticia kicked the last Xilien soldier into a control panel, opening up all the doorways in the room. Vorticia signalled to the one at the opposite end of the room and her soldiers went off towards it. As Vorticia walked into the next room, heading to the front of the group, another large hologram of X appeared before the Vortaak. This one was behind glass, being projected from the room below which the one the Vortaak found themselves in overlooked: the corridor twisting around the sides of the lower room.

"Vorticia, I thought you'd be dead by now." X bitterly remarked. "Your survival... intrigues me."

"I shall not be denied, X." Vorticia scoffed, turning left and walking down the corridor, heading to the doorway on the other side of this room. "Surrender your Dark Crystal programme to me, immediately!" She ordered.

"Dark Crystal programme?!" X was taken back. "Are you mad?!" He questioned, his arms no longer behind his back: instead they were now in front of him, palms open as he swiped them to his sides out of disbelief. "Dark Crystals bring only death and chaos!"

"I am counting on it..." Vorticia frowned.

* * *

[Tokyo]

* * *

It was night as the the kaiju stepped out of Tokyo Bay's waters, onto land: leaving the harbour behind. It had struck land in the industrial sector of the bay area. The four toes on both of the monster's feet had sharp dull-yellow nails. Its skin jet-black in color. The kaiju's long tail swung behind it, smashing through a warehouse by accident as it swung to the left. Three rows of white, jagged maple leaf shaped dorsal plates ran along the kaiju's tail and back, up to the nape of their neck: a single prominent row in the middle with smaller plates on either side. It had an overall lean look, with a thinner neck than the real Godzilla and a smoother head. Its eyes were a deep shade of orange, its teeth razor sharp and pure white. Dull-yellow claws were on its hands, three fingers with a thumb on each. It was approximately 95 metres in height.

"Gyaaaaoorn!" Its roar bellowed out, a higher pitch than the real Godzilla. The kaiju began to walk forward, stomping through the industrial sector past an oil refinery in the process. As it walked this Godzillasaurus had a slight hunch, not as prominent as GMK Godzilla but more than Heisei. The kaiju stomped upon a parked truck as it walked along. It immediately stopped and took a step backwards wondering what had happened. As it looked down its tail slammed into the oil refinery. Boom! Explosion after explosion raged out as the new Godzillasaurus pulled its tail back. It jolted around to the chaos, dorsal plates beginning to glow cyan. It opened its mouth and instinctively let loose a thinner than average, cyan colored, atomic breath beam: the beam ripping through even more of the refinery and causing even more chaos. The atomic breath came to an stop. The kaiju observed the destruction before it: the fire climbing ever higher and lighting up the night. It took a few steps back after seeing what it had done and began to walk off again, heading straight for the city. "Gyaaaaoorn!" The kaiju roared once more, pressing on.

* * *

"I knew it, he's still asleep in his cave on Monster Island. But we've got multiple reports of Godzilla in Tokyo..." Tagaki responded to footage of Godzilla fast asleep, snoring his head off, in the cavern located in the volcanic region of Monster Island. "Legendary and Millennium are obviously still on the island... what's going on? Kaiju just seem to be crawling out of the woodwork recently... can we get a visual?"

"Units are moving in now." A GDF technician informed the commander.

* * *

[Xilien space station]

* * *

"Impossible!" X exclaimed as he watched Vorticia and a handful of her Vortaak security walk into the Dark Crystal laboratory from behind a glass pane. "No one has ever survived to reach this place!" He jumped up and down on his floating platform like an angry kid.

"You shall soon learn, X, I decide what is possible and what isn't." Vorticia growled.

"Guards! Hold them off whilst I destroy the last of the Dark Crystal remnants." X composed himself and had his platform descend to the bottom of the lab. Vorticia looked towards an elevator on her right.

* * *

The kaiju turned around a corner, now deep into Tokyo, letting out a roar as it took a left and saw people running for their lives down the street: abandoning their cars in the process.

"Gojira!"

"Gyaaaaoorn!" The kaiju turned the corner and headed on down the street, crushing car after car as its tail ripped through the side of a building to its left. As the kaiju pulled its tail back and sidestepped to the side it collided with the skyscraper to its right and ripped through that with its arm whilst still continuing forwards: debris falling into the streets below whilst the kaiju pressed on.

* * *

"1st squad, begin your assault." The G-Force Operator ordered.

* * *

A trio of type 90 tanks pulled up in front of the kaiju: stopping at the end of the street. The kaiju came to a halt. The civilians were still running for their lives as the tanks took aim at the kaiju, barrel rising upwards. The kaiju gave them a curious stare.

"Hold the line!"

"Gyaaaaoorn!" The kaiju roared at the tanks. It took a couple of steps forward.

"Open fire!" The type 90s let loose a volley of shells, each one striking the kaiju and exploding upon impact. They reloaded. Again: a 2nd volley of shells. A beam of cyan atomic breath shot forth from the kaiju's mouth, missing the tanks by just a little and blasting apart the road behind them before taking a small building to their left. The shells weren't even scratching the kaiju. "Fire again!" One more volley. The kaiju turned around, tail smashing through the buildings on either side, and let the shells hit their dorsal plates. Nothing. The kaiju began to walk off, heading down the street behind it. "Press the attack!" More shells struck the kaiju but nothing came of it. A cryolaser beam suddenly struck the kaiju's neck from the left. It was the Super X-3.

* * *

"Super X-3, engage."

* * *

"Gyaaaaoorn!" The kaiju reared back as the Super X-3 bombarded it with cryolaser beams and cadmium shells. The kaiju smashed into the building on its right as the Super X-3 flew overhead, bringing the structure crumbling down.

"Direct hit, turning back for another run." Sho informed command over the comms. The kaiju pushed itself back up, emerging from the rubble as the type 90s turned the corner and opened fire.

"Gyaaaaoorn!" The kaiju made a quick 180 degree turn, tail ripping through the buildings on both sides of the street, before making a run for it. The type 90s followed in pursuit, driving around the debris.

"Uhh... command? Godzilla is retreating..."

* * *

"2nd squad, begin your assault."

* * *

Four MBT-92s cut the kaiju off at the end of the street, firing off masers that all struck the kaiju as it advanced towards them. At the last second the monster took a right turn, running off down another street. The Super X-3 flew over the buildings to get to the kaiju as it retreated: readying another barrage of cadmium shells. As the kaiju took a left turn, tail smashing into the side of a skyscraper, the Super X-3 fired its cadmium shells. Direct hits. Nothing. The attacks from the G-Force forces weren't having any effect on the kaiju, not in such short numbers. Down the street, a mother running with her son tripped over as the kaiju stomped forwards in their direction. The Super X-3 let loose another cryolaser. The kaiju ducked and the blast struck the building on its right.

"We got a misfire!" Sho exclaimed. The mother and child screamed in terror as the debris came crashing down... it went dark... after a few more seconds, they opened their eyes. The kaiju had ducked directly over them: shielding them from the rubble. Its dorsal plates began to glow cyan blue as it rose back up, letting the two humans run off. Its eyes were narrowed and it turned to face the approaching Super X-3. "Oh shit..." The kaiju spewed out a beam of atomic breath: striking the left wing of the Super X-3. "I've been hit!" Sho grunted as the aircraft was rocked by the beam.

"Gyaaaaoorn!" A warning shot. The kaiju took off again heading back towards the bay area. The Super X-3 recovered and continued its pursuit. The kaiju jumped over a small store building, landing in the industrial sector behind it before continuing onwards to the harbour.

* * *

"Godzilla is retreating to the water, don't let up. 3rd squad, begin your assault."

* * *

A squadron of F-16s flew towards the kaiju, missiles at the ready. They passed over the burning ruins of the oil refinery as their target got closer to the waters. Their ammunition dropped from their wings before their thrusters activated and rushed them towards the kaiju. The monster leapt into the air, the missiles passing underneath it as dived into the waters. The waves crashed out onto the harbour grounds as the kaiju disappeared into the waters, swimming out to sea at 45 knots.

* * *

"Godzilla has left the city, do not engage him unless he turns back around..."

* * *

[Xilien space station]

* * *

Vorticia walked towards the containment unit for Dark Crystals in the centre of a large, cylindrical room. X was on the left-hand side of the room: watching in terror as Vorticia headed straight for the containment unit. His attempt to destroy the last remnants of the Dark Crystals had been foiled when Vorticia tore straight through his security.

"You arrogant fool! No one has ever survived direct contact!" X exclaimed. Vorticia was taken into the swirling torrent of black and purple energy in the containment unit. Both X and the Vortaak looked on as Vorticia took in all of the energy, laughing madly as she absorbed it all. "What? This isn't possible..." X took a step back. "No... no-one can control Dark Crystals... they dominate and destroy everything they touch."

"Hahahah!" Giant purple crystals with black cores sprouted out around the containment unit. "I am the dominator..." Vorticia leapt out of the containment unit. X fled the room. "I am the destroyer..." Dark Crystals began to sprout up around the entire room as sparks of purple bio-electricity zapped around Vorticia. "I AM VORTICIA!"


	12. Chapter 11: The Newborn

[Infant Island]

* * *

The kaiju stomped onto the sandy beaches of Infant Island as lightning cracked, thunder boomed and rain fell from the clouded night sky: the moon hidden behind the storm. The kaiju's orange eyes scanned along the beach, a treeline on the edge of the sands waving in the violent winds. The waves crashed against its feet, tail swaying gently behind. The kaiju headed inland, leaving the beach behind in only a few steps. With each step through the jungle, trees were crushed beneath the kaiju's feet, no matter how carefully they tried to avoid trampling on them... they'd have to make a pathway eventually for future journeys to and from the water, sparing most trees as a result. As they stepped out of the jungle, an expansive field with a small lake in the upper left corner and a collection of ancient ruins scattered along the right. The kaiju paid them no heed, it was continuing on towards the volcano at the centre of the island. There was a large cave opening, big enough for it to crawl inside and have a dry place to sleep. The monster came to a halt just outside the cave. It sensed something. It wasn't sure what. It was like there was a presence in the cavern... it was young, small... the kaiju crouched down, putting its right hand on the side of the cave opening. It stared into the dark, it could barely make out what was in there. The kaiju narrowed its eyes. There was a strange compulsion to head towards whatever it was that was in there. Lightning flashed behind the kaiju and illuminated the cavern enough so that it could get a clear view, if only for a few seconds, before thunder boomed once more. The kaiju's eyes now widened and a mix of curiosity and compassion compelled it at last into the cave, the monster crawling into the dark. Crawling deeper and deeper into the cavern, the kaiju came to a stop right before the thing that compelled it. It circled around the thing before slumping down to rest: pulling the thing closer to itself before curling its tail up around itself to help cradle the thing closer to it. As it got comfortable, head resting on its hands, the kaiju began to let excess G-Cells be transferred from its own body and into the object it held so closely.

* * *

"Gyaaaaoorn!" The kaiju emerged from the cave as the sun rose in the east, out on the horizon. Birds took off out of fright as the roar sounded out. The kaiju stood up, the clear morning sky high above as it cracked its neck left and right. The kaiju looked back to the cavern, staring into the opening for a few seconds before turning back around. It had a few things to do this morning. Firstly: to clear a path to the beach through the jungle.

* * *

It wasn't much longer than half an hour when the kaiju burst out of the sea waters with a now dead blue whale hanging from its jaws. The kaiju advanced inland once again, walking through the pathway it had through the jungle earlier, bringing its meal to the main field of the island: dropping it next to the lake before going back inside the cave it had slept in the night prior. A minute later the kaiju crawled back out. A large egg in both hands. The egg was around 15 metres in height, with a width of 20 metres. The kaiju placed the egg down next to the whale carcass before sitting down next to it, legs dangling into the lake. A cool breeze was blowing through the field. The kaiju looked to the egg with caring eyes before turning to the dead whale and ripping out a chunk of flesh. The kaiju stopped to observe the fresh meat at first but then immediately started to eat it afterwards. As the kaiju chomped away on the whale meat in its hands, the egg to its right began to rattle. The kaiju continued to eat away, chewing the meat in its mouth. The egg started to shake. The kaiju stopped eating, swallowed what was in its mouth, and looked to the shaking egg: putting the whale meat aside. Cracks began to appear at the top of the egg, slowly but surely growing larger. At last the newborn broke free: smashing its head out of the egg and then using its arms to push open the rest. The shattered shell fell to the ground and the 10 metre kaiju let out an innocent, high-pitched roar.

"Gyaaa!" It was none other than an irradiated baby Godzillasaurus. The kaiju looked at it with a smile, the baby looking up to the kaiju before it. The newborn had soft blue skin with large red eyes and small teeth. The nails and claws on its feet and hands respectively being bright yellow. Pointy ears stuck out from the newborn's head. A row of small, undeveloped white dorsal plates (Strikingly reminiscent of the central row of finalgoji's dorsal plates) running along its tail and up to its neck. The newborn stared at the kaiju with innocent eyes. "Gyaaa!" It stumbled out of the remains of its egg and over to the much larger irradiated Godzillasaurus: stumbling to the kaiju's right thigh and attempting to hug it. It had identified the kaiju as its 'parent' already. The kaiju tilted its head to the side before smiling again, picking up the newborn and letting it hug their neck: supporting its footing with its right arm whilst picking up the whale meat chunk with their left hand and bringing it up to the child. The newborn turned to meat. The kaiju set both it and the meat on the grass below, letting the newborn at it. It was feverishly hungry, ripping and tearing through the chunk: chewing and swallowing as much as possible with still innocent eyes. The kaiju very gently patted the newborn on the back as it ate away at the whale meat. The newborn tried to hard to tear one chunk out of the chunk and fell on its back with the meat still in its mouth. Rolling backwards with the meat firmly in its mouth, the baby came to a stop just short of its ruined egg and looked up to thr kaiju with its huge red eyes, swallowing the chunk after a couple of chews.

"Gyaaaaoorn!" The kaiju roared out to the skies above.

"Gyaaa!" The newborn joined its adoptive parent with its own little roar.

"Skyaaaargh!" The kaiju and the newborn turned their attention out to sea as the third roar sounded out. The kaiju stood up, urging the youngling behind it. The newborn complied, poking its head out from behind the kaiju's right leg. It was Ebirah (Millennium design, 60 metre class). The Mutant kaiju crawled out of the sea waters and onto land. The irradiated Godzillasaurus kaiju's dorsal plates began to glow cyan. Ebirah charged forward... boom! The Mutant was sent flying straight back out to sea with just one atomic breath blast. "Gyaaaaoorn!" The kaiju let out a victory roar. The newborn jumped up and down, happy for its adoptive parent. The kaiju turned around and smiled at its adopted child. The newborn's dorsal plates began to glow blue. A short, blue, vapour-like beam of atomic energy shot out from the newborn's mouth, only travelling a few metres but still taking the newborn back. How'd it do that, both kaiju and newborn wondered. Seemed like a quick learner.

"Gyaaa!" The newborn let out a happy roar.


	13. Chapter 12: An Old Enemy

"Do we have a clear track on the kaiju?" Commander Tagaki questioned.

"The signal is faint but we believe the kaiju has travelled to Infant Island." The G-Force operator informed.

"Mobilise a team, I want the Gotengo ready to go. We're taking it to Monster Island before it goes and causes havoc in another city. If there's one problem we don't need: it's a loose, enraged Gojiran. I think we only managed to tick it off yesterday." Tagaki ordered.

"Yes sir." The operator saluted before heading off out of the Global Defense Grid monitoring room. Dr Shirigami entered at the same time she left, walking past her in the doorway.

"Dr Shirigami." Tagaki saluted.

"Commander." Shirigami saluted in return. "I have urgent news."

"Please, go on." Tagaki nodded.

"I'd just like to say first that I believe it would be a bad idea to use force on the kaiju that appeared in Tokyo last night..."

"I know, it's never a good idea to fight a 'Godzilla' but we have to get it to Monster Island somehow." Tagaki agreed.

"Yes but... I've finally reached a conclusion on my research into the effects of G-Cells on human DNA." Shirigami responded.

* * *

"Captain Gordon." Tagaki was on the comms line as the Gotengo set off from GDF HQ, flying out of the hanger bay and into the skies above the pacific ocean.

"Commander." Gordon nodded.

"I can't have the Gotengo using weaponry on that kaiju."

"With all due respect, Commander. what are we supposed to use: harsh language?" Gordon inquired.

"I want you to lead it back to Monster Island passively. I have reason to believe the kaiju will comply if you're not hostile towards it." Tagaki replied.

"You're the boss..." Gordon muttered. "Ozaki, deactivate the weapons systems, put all power into the thrusters... let's get this over with."

"Thank you, Captain." Tagaki spoke up.

* * *

The newborn was sitting on the tail of its adoptive parent as the kaiju walked through the valley on the other side of Infant Island's volcano, opposite from the field with the cave opening. The kaiju had decided to explore the island after finishing breakfast with the newborn: taking the little one on a little adventure to 'see the sights'. The newborn suddenly called out.

"Gyaaa!" The kaiju looked over its shoulder after coming to a stop. The newborn was pointing to something. The kaiju looked up. The Gotengo was approaching the island fast. "Gyaaa!" The newborn let out a curious roar, staring at the super aircraft as it flew ever closer. The Gotengo's image reflected in the big red eyes of the newborn as it tilted its head in wonder. One day... it would come to know the Gotengo all too well. The kaiju lowered its tail, putting the newborn down on the ground, to its side.

* * *

"Captain, there's a baby kaiju with the target." One of the crew informed Gordon.

"Christ..." The captain rolled his eyes.

"Sir! 3rd kaiju signal approaching fast! It's Gigan!" Another crew member called out.

"What?" The Gotengo was rocked by a laser blast from Gigan's eye: the shotgun blast attack.

* * *

Explosions raged around the Gotengo as Gigan flew overhead. Gigan landed, sending chunks of the ground flying, as the Gotengo was going out of control in the air: rocked too hard by the surprise attack. The kaiju forced the newborn behind it with its tail as Gigan scraped its hooks against one another.

"Gyaaaarc!" That screeching roar sounded out from Gigan as he advanced for.

"Gyaaaaoorn!" The kaiju began to stomp towards Gigan, fires burning in its hate-filled eyes.

"Gyaaa!" The newborn cheered from the distance. Gigan fired another shotgun laser blast from its eyes whilst advancing: tearing up the ground in front of it. The kaiju's dorsal plates began to glow.

* * *

"Sir, the kaiju is engaging Gigan!"

"Turn, 180 degrees! Protect the kid! I'd rather not piss the kaiju off." Captain Gordon ordered. The Gotengo made a quick turn and flew back towards the monsters, flying over the newborn.

* * *

"Gyaaa!" The newborn roared up to the Gotengo as it loomed overhead. It began to jump up and down in joy, doing 'the dance'.

"Gyaaaarc!" Gigan swiped at the kaiju with its left hook after dodging out of the way of its atomic breath. The kaiju caught the falling hook inbetween both hands. Gigan was taken back. The kaiju pulled him closer, eyes narrowed. Boom! The kaiju delivered a powerful left hook to his face that sent Gigan flying back. Gigan crashed into the ground, tearing up a trench as he skidded to a halt.

"Gyaaaaoorn!" The kaiju stomped forward whilst Gigan pushed himself back up. In a flash, he disappeared. The kaiju took a step back. Gigan reappeared in the air behind the kaiju: delivering a drop-kick to his foe in the next second. He'd teleported. The kaiju tumbled along the ground before Gigan delivered a running kick to their face that knocked them into the side of the volcano. Out of the smoke and rubble came a blast of atomic breath. Striking Gigan, the cyan beam knocked the Alien back. The kaiju stumbled up out of the smoke as Gigan stumbled back onto his feet. Gigan fired his duel grappling hooks from the underside of his hooks. The two from his right hook wrapped around the kaiju's neck, the two from his left hook wrapping around their waist. The kaiju's dorsal plates began to glow again as Gigan wrapped the wires around his hooks and began to drag the kaiju towards him whilst activating the buzzsaw on the front of his body. The newborn watched its adoptive parent charge up their atomic breath whilst Gigan dragged them closer: studying the tactic. A volley of missiles flew out of the Gotengo; over the newborn, around the kaiju and headed straight for Gigan, Gigan fired his shotgun laser blast just in time to destroy the missiles but as the smoke cleared a blast of atomic breath struck him and caught him off guard. The kaiju unwrapped the grappling hooks from around itself before turning around and pulling Gigan towards it with the grappling hooks in hand. Lifting them overhead, Gigan was slammed into the ground by the kaiju before it pulled him off the ground again with the hooks and slammed him into the ground once more on the opposite side. The kaiju let go off the grappling hooks, Gigan calling them back, before stomping towards their foe. As Gigan pushed himself up, the kaiju kicked him in the face. Gigan stumbled backwards. The kaiju leapt at him, pinning him to the ground before slamming his head into the dirt.

"Gyaaaaoorn!" The kaiju roared in his face. The kaiju pulled its right arm back. Punch! A right hook. It pulled its left arm back. Punch! The cycle repeated: right hook, left hook in repetition as the kaiju kept Gigan down.

"Gyaaa!" The newborn cheered the kaiju on as it mercilessly beat Gigan down with a flurry of punches to the face. As the kaiju brought the next right hook in, Gigan disappeared in a flash: teleporting away once again. "Gyaaa!" The newborn cried out.

* * *

"Hold your fire!" Captain Gordon ordered

* * *

Gigan was holding the newborn hostage, hook to its head. The kaiju jumped to its feet and turned around to see Gigan threatening the child's life.

"Gyaaaaoorn!" A furious roar sounded out from the kaiju, Gigan put his hook closer to the newborn. The kaiju halted. Gigan looked up to the Gotengo. It immediately flew to the kaiju's side, turning around to face Gigan. The kaiju narrowed its eyes, growling as it flexed its fingers. Gigan readied a remote teleporter, the same kind used on Legendary Godzilla and the M.U.T.O, the teleporter appearing in one of the twin barrels underneath his left hook arm. He was going to use it on the newborn.

"Gyaaa!" The newborn stomped on Gigan's foot with both of his feet before making a run for his adoptive parent. The kaiju rushed forward. Gigan readied a shotgun laser blast... aimed straight for the little one.

* * *

"Take that bastard out!" Captain Gordon stood up from his command chair.

* * *

A volley of missiles and maser beams launched forth from the Gotengo: each one striking Gigan and sending him stumbling backwards as the ground exploded around him in the chaos. The kaiju jumped over the newborn as it ran to safety, rolling forwards along the ground as Gigan was bombarded by the Gotengo. The newborn ducked and covered, looking away with its face to the ground. The kaiju delivered a right hook to Gigan's face, the ground still exploding around them, before grabbing his left arm and ripping off his hook. Blood gushed out from the wound as Gigan reared back.

"Gyaaaarc!" The kaiju stabbed Gigan's hook arm into his back, dragging Gigan to the ground with the blade, before kicking him in the face and then pulling open his mouth with both hands. The kaiju's dorsal plates began to glow. "Gyaaaarc!" Gigan screamed in terror. A blast of atomic breath spewed out from the kaiju and went straight into Gigan's throat. His neck exploded and his lifeless body crashed to the ground. The smoke began to clear. The kaiju rose up, Gigan's head in its left hand: held by his horn.

"Gyaaaaoorn!" The kaiju tossed the head away, placed its right foot on the corpse and roared in victory. The fires disappeared from the kaiju's eyes. The newborn stood up and turned around to see the kaiju had made a decisive win. The kaiju kicked Gigan's corpse aside and stomped over to the newborn: picking the child up and letting it hug their neck.

"Gyaaa!" The newborn held onto its adoptive parent, resting on its right shoulder. The kaiju turned to the Gotengo. Silence. The kaiju nodded...

* * *

"Let's bring 'em back." Captain Gordon smiled, sitting back down in his chair.

* * *

The Gotengo turned 90 degrees and headed out to sea. The kaiju followed close behind. As it stepped into the sea waters, adopted child on its shoulder, the kaiju looked back to the island...

"Gyaaaaoorn!"


	14. Chapter 13: Return to Monster Island

The barriers deactivated, fading away. The Gotengo flew overhead. Zilla Jr, Manda and Varan looked towards the opened gateway into the island's bay area. The kaiju, youngling on its shoulder, waded into the bay, water crashing against it as it advanced. The barriers reactivated as soon as it was out of range. The kaiju came to a stop, looking towards the Earth Defenders. One by one the other Earth Defenders came to see their new acquaintances. Legendary Godzilla; Mothra, Baragon, Millennium Godzilla, King Caesar, Rodan and Arstron all making their way to the beach. They looked back and forth between one another. Millennium stepped forward, stomping into the water. The kaiju stared at him, the newborn turning and hiding its face against its adoptive parent's neck as Millennium approached. He was intimidated by Millennium's mean look. Millennium looked towards the child. He narrowed his eyes.

"Gyaoon!" Millennium turned back around. Godzilla was emerging from the crowd, stepping into the waters.

'I told you to behave...' The kaiju was taken back: it could hear Godzilla's telepathic speech.

'I was simply looking the newcomers over.' Millennium defended.

'As you were last time.' Godzilla retorted.

'It's a child, I'm not gonna hurt a child.' Millennium snapped back.

'Just get back in line.' Godzilla ordered.

'One of these days...' Millennium growled, walking past Godzilla.

'What? Go on.' Godzilla looked over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes.

'Humph...' Millennium walked off. Godzilla turned to the kaiju. He looked towards the newborn. The newborn looked up from its adoptive parent's neck, towards the king of monsters. Godzilla froze up. The kaiju gave him a puzzled look. Godzilla shuck his head.

'Who's the little one...?' Godzilla turned to look at the kaiju. Nothing. Godzilla tilted his head.

"Gyaa!" The newborn called out.

'I... I... think... he... he... likes... y... you...'

'Yeah, I think he does... you've never 'talked' before have you? It's okay, we all struggle at first.' Godzilla looked back to the newborn. 'Can I hold him?'

'Of... of... course...' The kaiju let the child be taken by Godzilla. 'You... sound... just like... I always thought... you... would.' The kaiju followed up.

'My reputation proceeds me? Yet I don't know you... but your aura... it seems: familiar.' Godzilla let the newborn climb on top of his head.

"Gyaa!" It cheered.

'A... aura?' The kaiju inquired.

'Your aura is your Ki, your spiritual being. Ki is the life-force of Earth and all that live upon it. The more powerful you are, the more Ki you possess. Those in tune with Earth itself are granted near limitless Ki. Like Mothra and myself, and to a lesser extent my Earth Defender brethren. Since I'm the guardian of Earth, my Ki comes directly from the planet.' Godzilla informed.

'A... amazing...'

'By the way... what do you think I sound like?' Godzilla asked.

'Uhh... heroic... like a... leader.' The kaiju stuttered.

'Hahahahahahahah! I appreciate it, but I'm not a hero.' Godzilla jested.

'Sure... you are... you save lives... you... saved the Earth... multiple times.' The kaiju retorted.

'I do it because it's my job.' Godzilla replied.

'I... don't believe that... you truly care... you... must do. You wouldn't do... it... because it's your... job, you do it... because it's the right thing to... do.'

'I'm getting soft.' Godzilla joked.

'I think... you always were... a big softie... the world is just... a cruel place.' The kaiju responded.

'Yeah... it is...' Godzilla looked up to the newborn as it sat on his head.

'Are you... okay?'

'Fine. So, where'd you come from? How'd you know so much about me?'

'You'd never believe me.' The kaiju sighed.

'Try me.' Godzilla shrugged.

'Your G-Cells.'

"My what?" Godzilla questioned.

'Well, like this anyway.' The kaiju added.

'What's a G-Cell?' Godzilla inquired.

'It's the genetic make-up of an irradiated Godzillasaurus.' The kaiju answered.

'I'm going to pretend I know what that means. You know for a kaiju, you speak like one of those human know-it-alls.'

'Know-it-alls?' The kaiju seemed a little displeased, but Godzilla didn't catch on.

'Smooth...' Anguirus interjected.

'Anguirus! Don't make me come over there!'

'That would require effort, you've been sleeping non-stop for the past few weeks.' Anguirus chuckled.

'I saved the Earth! I was tired!' Godzilla shuck his fist.

'That's always your excuse.'

'This is why I stay in my cave...' Godzilla sighed. 'Come on, I better give you and Junior here the tour.'

'Junior...? I like that... He does look like you.'

'Landing me with a kid, hey?' Godzilla joked. 'It's okay... I've always wanted a son...'

'You must be lonely.' The kaiju sympathised.

'It's nothing.' Godzilla defended. 'He just reminds me of myself when I was young.'

'You had parents?' The kaiju was surprised.

'Doesn't everybody? Well... we should... I was adopted.' Godzilla looked away.

'Junior is to... I found him on Infant Island...'

'Heh, the closest thing I ever had to someone like you as a parent figure was a human called Azusa...' Godzilla recalled.

'Is that why you're so sympathetic towards humanity?'

'The world is a cruel place... come on, let's get this over with. I feel tired.' Godzilla shrugged the question off. The kaiju actually already knew the layout of the island, but seeing the newborn so happy around Godzilla made it

'You always feel tired.' Anguirus added.

'You're lucky you're my best friend, Anguirus.' Godzilla frowned.

'I never feel lucky.' Anguirus turned to leave with the others, Manda returning to below the waters of the bay.

'Smart arse.' Godzilla grumbled, walking off with the newborn on his head and the kaiju following behind. 'Do you have a name?' Godzilla looked back to the kaiju as they stepped onto land. Silence. Godzilla raised a brow.

'Miku... well that's what I was called before...'

 _(Damn, it's like a Metal Gear cutscene: exposition! Also, is anybody really surprised? Because I'm amazed I haven't got a review pointing out the obvious foreshadowing. I wasn't trying to make a mystery out of it, so I wouldn't have been offended if you guys called me out on it.)_


	15. Chapter 14: Revelation

'This is the mud pits... don't bother trying to get some time in there unless Millennium is out eating. He don't take kindly to newcomers...' Godzilla explained to kaiju Miku as she walked behind him through Monster Island. The newborn, now nicknamed Junior, was still sat upon Godzilla's head. He hadn't complained at all though. He liked the child... it reminded him of himself as a kid. 'You can probably tell I'm using the tour of the island as an excuse to get a few more questions in.' Godzilla added, looking over his shoulder.

'Of course. You never give tours, what's the point? New kaiju will learn it all on their own. Plus you're hardly a 'social butterfly'.' Miku replied.

'You know a lot about me... yet I only have more and more questions every minute. For example, isn't Miku a human name?' Godzilla

'Yes.'

'Now why would you be called that?' Godzilla raised a brow.

'Because I am... was human...' Miku corrected herself.

'If it wasn't for all the stuff I've seen in my time I'd call you a liar straight off the bat, but I'm willing to hear your story out. You mentioned something about G-Cell something or others...' Godzilla trailed off.

'It was in New York...' Godzilla cut Miku off.

'That sounds like a city but I don't keep a record of cities, I just stomp on through, any landmarks?'

'The Empire State. Really big building, has a spire at the top.' Miku shrugged.

'Did I break that one? I can't remember...' Godzilla wondered.

'To make things easier, it's where Space Godzilla landed.' Miku interjected.

'Oh that place, now I remember, Zilla Jr came from there...' Godzilla recalled.

'Anyway, it was in New York it all happened... you brought me back from the brink of death.' Miku informed. Godzilla thought back to the events in New York...

* * *

Space Godzilla floated down from the skies as Godzilla stumbled to his feet, shrugging off the rubble that had encased him. Kiryu was to his side, right eye smashed apart with its right arm also torn off now and a giant 'scar' across the mecha's chest. Godzilla wiped the blood from his mouth. Space Godzilla had Kiryu's right arm stuck to him: its wrist blade plunged into his chest. Space Godzilla ripped out the arm and tossed it aside. They had been fighting for quite some time now. The battle didn't sedm to be tipping in either side's favour. Kiryu clenched its left fist, the mecha on one knee. Human Miku was inside the mecha: blood trailing from her lip and a cut on her forehead. Kiryu was suddenly blasted back by Space Godzilla: a blast of his corona beam striking Kiryu's body and then the mecha's head. Kiryu was sent flipping through the air before crashing into the ground and creating a small trench as the mecha grinded to a halt.

"Gyaoon!" Godzilla roared defiantly at his malicious space counterpart.

'I will grind this world's inhabitants into dust beneath my heel! Humans don't deserve to live... kaiju are the only things worthy of life... you're defending by-product at best!' Space Godzilla rushed forward. Godzilla raised his arms. The two clashed! Grappling with one another for supremacy. Kiryu wasn't getting back up. 'I will reshape Earth in my image... and take the galaxy for myself! Behold, a new Earth is already being born!'

'No!' Space Godzilla pressured Godzilla onto his knees. 'You're only destroying the Earth, not creating! Earth is about all life, human, kaiju or otherwise!'

'You don't truly believe that do you?' Space Godzilla growled.

'It's the only thing I'm sure I believe!' Godzilla headbutted Space Godzilla. The tyrant stumbled backwards. Godzilla stood back up. 'This ends now!'

'This ends when I say it ends!' Space Godzilla blasted Godzilla back with a corona beam. Godzilla pushed himself back up once again.

'You don't decide anything...' Godzilla clenched his fists. 'The humans will decide their own fate... I will decide mine... Earth will not fall to you.' Space Godzilla narrowed his eyes. 'Today... humanity and kaiju kind will fight for their planet... together!' Godzilla let out a torrent of G-Cells from his body, the storm of irradiated particles ascending into the sky and then flowing into Kiryu... Miku opened her eyes, taking a deep breath as she absorbed the G-Cells: the DNA of Godzilla bringing her back from the brink of death.

'Miku, you're alive.' Kiryu's AI spoke via monitor, words displayed on screen. Miku took control of Kiryu again, forcing the damaged mecha back onto its feet.

'A human pilots the metal kaiju you see before you, they represent humanity. They represent the will of humanity to survive... as I do for kaiju.' Godzilla looked back towards Space Godzilla.

'Such heroic nonsense...' Space Godzilla scoffed.

'This heroic nonsense is what drove me stop you before... like my father before me, I will never let you win.' Godzilla's dorsal plates began to glow. He looked to Kiryu. Kiryu's left eye began to glow. The two nodded. 'And neither will the human...'

'Then I'll just have to kill you all.' Space Godzilla flew at the duo. Kiryu's chest opened up to reveal the Triple Hyper Maser Cannon. Godzilla's dorsal plates changed from glowing the traditional blue to a heated red.

* * *

'So... the power I used to save your life is what made you like this?' Godzilla muttered. Kaiju Miku nodded.

'G-Cells altered my DNA to resemble a member of your species... as it did for Biollante and Space Godzilla.' Miku responded.

'Hmm... interesting...' Godzilla nodded.

"Gyaa!" Junior called out. Godzilla and Miku looked up as the little Godzilla pointed to the sky... a squadron of helicopters were approaching.

'I think they're here for me...' Miku muttered. 'Can you look after Junior for a while?' She turned to Godzilla.

"Gyaa!"

'Love to.' Godzilla smiled. Miku nodded.


	16. Chapter 15: Miku 'Returns'

Kaiju Miku stomped through the open fields of Monster Island, following closely behind the squadron of helicopters she had noticed prior. Godzilla, with Junior still on his head, had went the opposite way: heading back to the volcanic region. Miku continued on past the mud pit. Millennium was sat down in the pit with his arms folded, minding his own business and looking out towards the bay area. Manda was swimming around peacefully. As Miku walked past the beach, Zilla Jr stood up.

'I think Mothra wants a word with you...' He spoke up. Miku stopped and looked over to the kaiju on her right.

'I'll go see her then.'

'She didn't seem in the best of moods, and that's always a bad sign.' Zilla Jr warned. Miku nodded.

'Thanks for the heads up.' Miku continued on. As she stomped forward, a pain briefly shot up in her but left nearly as quickly as it came. 'Urrgh...' Mothra was perched upon a large rock in the sparkling lake into which a waterfall poured. King Caesar was sat under the waterfall: meditating. Mothra looked out towards the fields. Kaiju Miku was stomping towards her. Miku came to a stop just before the edge of the lake. 'You wanted to see me...?' She inquired curiously.

'The Shobijin came to me last night to tell me that a kaiju had came ashore on Infant Island, my old home... they told me it had 'awoken' the egg kept there. The egg imprisoned there. Do you know what you have done?' Mothra informed. Miku frowned.

'You were keeping Junior prisoner?' Miku was disgusted.

'He will bring only death and destruction now that he is free.' Mothra cut Miku off.

'He's a kid! A kid!' Miku snapped back.

'Kids grow up.' Mothra reminded. 'As a guardian of the Earth, I say he must be dealt with before he becomes what he is destined to be.'

'We can fight destiny. Nothing has to be set in stone. Did you not judge Godzilla the same way? But look what he does for the Earth and its people...' Miku clenched her fists.

'I'm not saying we have to kill...'

'But it's an option you've considered, right? I've heard enough... I thought you'd be a more open minded individual.' Miku turned to leave.

'Miku... that is your name, is it not? I don't know what circumstances made you as you are but I know this...' Mothra called out. 'You lost your family... would you risk so many others for this one kaiju?'

'Junior would never do what you claim... I'll... I'll be a good mother to him, I'll raise him to fight for the lives you say he'll put at risk.'

'The path to one's destiny is often found on the route taken to avoid it.' King Caesar added, opening his eyes. 'But not always...' He was the voice of reason.

'You think she can change the child?' Mothra turned to King Caesar.

'He is not alone in this world. He was greeted by it with love and care... not by abandonment and prejudice. It may very well be that your attempts to avoid the child's destiny is what would have taken it along that path.' King Caesar responded.

'I won't let what you say is destined happen... I've lost enough family already.' Miku muttered. Mothra turned back to her.

'Your heart is in the right place... maybe that is your fault: you care too much.' Mothra mused.

'Somebody has to.' Miku replied.

'In any case, you'd better get to the humans... your time is running out.' Mothra added.

'What do you mean?' Miku turned back around.

'Have you not felt a growing pain yet?' Mothra questioned.

'I did... but I thought it was something I ate.' Miku snarked.

'The Shobijin told me to just let you know about it in any case, it'd be better if you were with the humans when time runs out.' Mothra followed up.

'Okay...' The pain returned for a split second.

'You'll be glad when it does.'

'I'd better get going.' Miku turned and left.

'I've given you a chance to prove me wrong... don't mess up.' Mothra spoke out as Miku headed off.

'I don't intend to.' Miku replied.

'For everyone's sake..." Mothra muttered. "A resurgence of man's evil is coming, it is inevitable. The Godzillas will not always be defenders... I pray there's been a misjudgement and it is not the child who shall suffer the fate of delivering vengeance for the wrong-doings of your kind.' She continued.

* * *

[Vortaak mothership, Vortaak homeworld]

* * *

Vorticia walked out onto the balcony of the mothership's central tower: the tower brought up when the colosseum was not in use. The Vortaak let out ferocious cheers. Applause everywhere. The mothership had returned to the homeworld in preparation for the next invasion of Earth.

"Vortaak! The time for our retribution is now! For too long have the humans ruled Earth! A planet that should belong to the Vortaak empire! With the power of the Dark Crystals, we shall take Earth for ourselves! With our monsters infused with such power, they will lead the charge and eliminate the earthling's own monsters! At last Earth shall fall to our might!" Vorticia made her speech. The masses cheered. "Peace through tyranny!" Vorticia called out. More cheering. Vorticia turned to look over her shoulder. "Star Commander, ready the fleet, prepare our armies. In 7 earth days, there will be no more earth days! Hahahahahahahahah!"

* * *

Kaiju Miku stomped towards one of the many mountains that formed the 'wall' that surrounded all but the bay area. The helicopter squadron had touched down on an sizable outcrop on the side of the mountain. The squads of GDF soldiers had stepped out of the choppers by the time Miku had reached the mountain. The kaiju stopped in her tracks. Light security. Odd. Commander Tagaki and Dr Shirigami stepped out from one helicopter at last... and somehow, just seeing them there without heavily armed forces: Miku knew that they knew. They'd be called crazy for reaching such a conclusion... makes you wonder how good those soldiers' paycheques are if they'd come along to see if Shirigami was truly right about the kaiju armed like that. A cold wind blew between thd GDF and kaiju Miku. Tagaki stepped forward, the dirt crunching beneath his boots. Miku lowered her head down, hunching over a little, to meet Tagaki on eye-level. The soldiers looked back and forth between one another. Silence. Miku rose back up. Tagaki signalled for the soldiers to stay calm, looking over his shoulder. The pain returned, Miku's legs beginning to feel weak. Her head felt light. As she rose her right arm in an attempt to salute, the best she could, her time was up and she fell backwards. Craaaassshhh! She landed with a thunderous thud. She tried to push herself back up but as soon as she got back onto her feet: she fell forward. Craaaassshhh! She was down for good this time. Tagaki rushed to the edge, looking down. The others soon joind him. As the dust settled, kaiju Miku's orange eyes closed up.

"Is she...?" Tagaki gulped. A long silence.

"No... look." Shirigami spoke up. A large gash had opened up on the kaiju's nape. Steam was pouring out of it in mass. Tagaki took a long stare at the scene. Somebody was emerging from the corpse: pulling their arms free from the nerves, muscle and tissue. It was Miku. Completely human. Still as she was before she went missing in action, dressed in her combat gear and all. Her arms were free at last and she jolted backwards: resting on her knees in the open gash as the steam rose up around here. She closed her eyes, after their pupils went from orange to her natural blue, and drifted off into unconsciousness.

"Get a medic! Now!" Tagaki ordered as Miku slipped out of consciousness, the steam still rising from her kaiju shell.

"Incredible..." Shirigami muttered.


	17. Chapter 16: Evil Long Sealed

Godzilla was playing with Junior in the volcanic region as Rodan watched them, perched upon a large spire, with Arstron resting on a pile of rocks at the edge of the region: half-asleep. Junior was doing 'the dance' in tandem with Godzilla when Rodan looked up in time to see MechaGodzilla 2 airlifting the recently arrived kaiju up into the clear blue skies: accompanied by a squadron of helicopters. Rodan narrowed his eyes.

'Godzilla...' Godzilla looked over to Rodan, his dancing stopping. Rodan motioned to the mecha. Godzilla turned to see the kaiju being carried away by his metal duplicate. Junior looked to what Godzilla was looking at, halting his dance. Junior's eyes widened.

"Gyaa!" Junior cried out for his adoptive mother as MechaGodzilla 2 flew out to sea with her, unknown to them, kaiju corpse. "Gyaa!" Junior ran forward. Godzilla slammed his tail down in front of Junior to stop him from running off. Junior skidded to a halt. Junior tried to climb over Godzilla's tail. "Gyaa!" Godzilla kneeled down.

'No Junior, you can't do anything.' Godzilla held Junior back with one hand.

"Gyaa!" Junior's eyes began to tear up.

'She'll be back... she'll be back.' Godzilla tried to comfort the child.

"Gyaa!" The child's cries went unheard by his adoptive mother.

'It's okay... it's okay... I'll look after you until your mother returns.' Junior stumbled backwards. Godzilla caught him. Junior hugged Godzilla's left leg. 'She'll be back...' Godzilla looked out towards the sky.

* * *

Human Miku awoke in a medical bed, in the GDF HQ's infirmary. She jolted up from the pillow, kicking the small quilt off.

"Junior! Junior!" Commander Tagaki held her back, hands on her shoulders as he tried to keep her from jumping out the bed.

"Miku, Miku! You're safe!" Miku wasn't coming to her senses. "You're safe! It's alright, it's alright..." Tagaki kept her in place. Miku began to snap out of it.

"Where's Junior? Where's Junior..." Miku stopped struggling. Tagaki let her go. Miku sat up against the backboard off the bed. "He's okay right?" Miku turned to Tagaki.

"The newborn?" Tagaki inquired. Miku nodded. "Yeah... he's with Godzilla. He's fine. What about you?"

"You look just like I feel..." Miku answered.

"The coffee don't work like it used to." Tagaki remarked.

"I've noticed. Try the french coffee, I hear it works better." Miku replied.

"So our friends in the french secret service say..." Tagaki followed up. "You had me scared to death..."

"I'm sorry..." Tagaki cut her off.

"Don't. It's all on me." Tagaki sighed.

"Tagaki... don't say that..."

"It is. I promised your parents I'd keep you safe, and because of my poor judgement... you nearly died." Tagaki shuck his head.

"It was my own stubbornness that nearly got me killed... don't blame yourself, you do enough of that already." Miku argued. Tagaki sighed again.

"I hope G-force didn't hurt you." Tagaki looked up to Miku.

"Heh... barely tickled. They're getting soft." Miku joked.

"What is going on? What's happened to you?"

"Last I checked I was a giant irradiated Godzillasaurus and I'm now somehow back to my old self..." Miku responded.

"I still can't believe it... even seeing it with my own eyes." Tagaki muttered.

"I lived it." Miku reminded.

"I never wanted any of this for you..." Tagaki went on.

"It's what I wanted to do... I wanted to join the GDF. Even as a little girl..." Miku interjected.

"I know but... I'm responsible for you. I'm supposed to look after you, both as your boss and your guardian." Tagaki replied. He stood up. "Get some rest, Dr Shirigami is going to come in and check on you later today. A report has already been sent to the council... no doubt they are going to... look into this..." Tagaki moved to the door across the room. It slided up into the wall. He looked back to Miku. "I won't let them drag you off to some lab... they'd have to court marshal... no, worse, do me for 'treason' first." Tagaki assured.

"I know." Miku nodded.

"Goodbye Miku, take it easy." Tagaki left the room.

"You to..." Miku closed her eyes and laid back.

* * *

Godzilla's right foot stomped down in front of kid Miku, heel to her as the smoke cleared. Miku stumbled back, looking up at the king of monsters. Godzilla looked over his shoulder, down to the child. He solemnly nodded before urging her to get back. Gigan (Showa design) reared out of the smoke and dust, the flames burning behind him upon the rubble of the apartment complex Miku once called home.

"Gyaaaarc!" Gigan roared to Godzilla.

"Gyaoon!" Godzilla bellowed back, roaring to his foe. Miku was walking backwards as Godzilla clenched his fists and Gigan scraped his hooks against one another, an evil grimace upon his face. Godzilla rushed forward and delivered a right hook to Gigan, knocking him back. Gigan dodged the follow-up left hook and proceeded to stab Godzilla in the shoulder with his curved right hook: twirling him around and slamming Godzilla into a building.

'You still fight for the weak, that is why you lose...' Gigan threw Godzilla down the street, Miku watching from behind a dumpster. Godzilla kicked Gigan off of him as the kaiju went to pull him back up. Godzilla slammed his tail Gigan's face and sent him tumbling further down the street: away from Miku. Gigan stabbed both hooks into the ground and halted his momentum.

'And you fight for yourself, that is why you'll never win.' Godzilla kicked Gigan in the face. Gigan stumbled back. Godzilla punched him in the side before Gigan blasted him back with a shotgun laser blast from his eye. Godzilla skidded backwards whilst Gigan recovered.

'I fight for the glory of the Vortaak.' Gigan retorted.

'You're a puppet... a tool to be discarded... why fight for those who didn't even give you life? Let alone value it.' Godzilla snapped back.

'My creator has been gone for millions of years... I have no interest in serving him again. I serve the Vortaak because our interests align.' Gigan grappled with Godzilla, pushing him back.

'You're not as free as you'd like to believe, they control you more than you admit. You say you serve them out of choice, your words are as hollow as your blows.' Godzilla picked Gigan up. He tossed him into the air before running forward, jumping up and kicking him in mid-air: sending Gigan crashing through a building. 'And you call yourself a warrior... you're old, outdated: yesterday's model.' Godzilla leapt into the dust to engage Gigan once again...

* * *

[Infant Island]

* * *

A Vortaak warship appeared in the skies over the lush island, coming out of light speed. It hovered over the broken corpse of Gigan (Millennium design).

"Get him onboard... quickly!" Vorticia growled on the command deck of the warship. "I do not wish to stay here long, we're only one ship. The humans won't have detected us yet... hopefully."

* * *

[Classified location: 'Area K']

* * *

'That power... is it...? The Dark Crystals...? Yes... yes... the time for my retribution is near... the prize I have seeked for so long... returned to this planet at last... returned to me... if only they were closer... I could escape this icy tomb with such ease... no matter, the insects will not hold me for long... not now...' The eyes of a 150 metre class kaiju glowed red for a split second as it remained frozen in ice, deep within the depths of 'Area K'. The most classified of human military facilities. 'Whoever holds the Dark Crystals shall bend to my will...'


	18. Chapter 17: The Council

The lights turned on, illuminating the darkened room. Miku, in her GDF jumpsuit attire, had finally been brought before the council. The council: a group comprised of GDF officials from countries all over the world. Each official was seated on the balcony overlooking the podium upon which Miku stood. She was in cuffs. There were 6 armed guards at the back of the room, each one with the safety off on their guns. They were ready, though they weren't exactly sure what exactly they could in the worst case scenario. Miku looked up to the council members briefly, the light above shining in her eyes and blinding her a little.

"Kenji Miku. Kaiju specialist. Pilot of Kiryu. Signed up at 16. You served in G-Force for 4 years after completing your training. You transferred to kaiju research after that. Piloted Kiryu for the past 5 years... like your father. Your father's a war hero. He'd be very proud of you Miss Miku. Impressive service record, you've saved a lot of lives. We remember New York. We owe you and your father many debts." One of the three american officials spoke up.

"Thank you, sir." Miku nodded.

"Apologies for the manner in which you stand before us. Security has to operate as such in... circumstances such as this." One of the three french officials added.

"Completely understandable ma'am." Miku added.

"And a few concerns have been raised, but we'd just like to know exactly how your predicament came about right now." GDF official Takasu spoke up.

"I can tell you, ma'am." Miku nodded. "It's all down to G-Cells."

"G-Cells?" One of the three british officials raised a brow.

"To put it simply sir, the unique DNA of Godzilla." Miku answered. "G-Cells appear to have unique effects on life forms. They're responsible for both Biollante 1 and 2, and even Space Godzilla. The G-Cells from Millennium Godzilla also created Orga and Megaguirus." She continued.

"Yes, the report from Dr Shirigami backs up your claim... he is the world's leading expert on kaiju after all." GDF official Chujo looked up from the computer screen in front of him, nodding to Takasu, on his right, and then Hayato to his left.

"It may even be possible that the G-Cells of the previous Godzilla are directly responsible for resurrecting and empowering our current Godzilla after his death at the hands of Destroyah in 1995." Hayato nodded.

"But to mutate a human being into a 'Godzilla' is something thought impossible. Wouldn't the radiation kill a human being?" Takasu replied.

"On the contrary..." Dr Shirigami spoke up, walking into the room. All eyes were on him. "G-Cells provide life forms with Organizer G-1. This not only provides them with extreme durability but an incredible healing factor as well... whilst the effectiveness of Organizer G-1 varies drastically from life form to life form, it does make them completely immune to radiation poisoning." He explained.

"I assume miss Miku isn't going to emit radiation either? We're just worried about health & safety..." One of the three chinese officials inquired.

"No, no... the tests have been run. Miku isn't emitting any kind of radiation. Not even as a kaiju did she emit any. Even Godzilla doesn't emit radiation anymore, not normally anyway. I conclude that radiation emission is simply some form of offensive technique our irradiated kaiju have moved on from, unless of course they are malicious. But Miku is perfectly fine." Shirigami assured.

"Another concern we have is... your self-control as a kaiju... we have the report of your atomic breath striking the Super X-3." Takasu looked up from her papers.

"I can explain myself, ma'am." Miku responded. "When the Super X-3 was chasing me in Tokyo, one of its cryolasers struck a skyscraper... innocent bystanders were going to be crushed by the debris. I covered them, shielded them from the rubble as it fell. Afterwards I... I lost my temper, It was only a warning shot. I had no intention of harming Major Sho."

"But it still raises concern..." Takasu was cut off by Hayato.

"Under the circumstances, I don't think Miku was in the wrong. I do not feel her actions are cause for concern." The others turned to Hayato as he spoke. "Innocents were in danger, danger from our own soldiers. If anything, Miku's actions in the aid of the civilians speak only of her humanity, even as a kaiju. I do not believe she could be a threat." Hayato added. Miku smiled slightly.

"Hmm..." Chujo rubbed his chin.

"You raise a good point, Hayato." Takasu spoke up.

"The case is looking to be in your favour more and more, Miku." Chujo looked back to Miku. "Only a few more questions..."

* * *

Godzilla was sat outside his personal cave on Monster Island in the volcanic region. It was night, the rain was falling hard: bashing against Godzilla as he stared out towards the clouded, dark skies. Junior was sleeping in the cave. All the other kaiju were also asleep, or so Godzilla believed. Arstron was watching Godzilla from the other side of the volcanic region, laid down on the scorched ground: trying to doze off. But something kept him from his slumber. Godzilla looked down from the sky and over to Arstron.

'You feel it too, don't you?' Arstron spoke up, communicating through telepathy. 'A darkness... I can feel the Earth crying out... something has been awakened...'

'I don't know what it is... I've never sensed anything like it... have you?' Godzilla admitted.

'I was one of the first guardians of this world... long before you, long before Gamera. But even I can't tell you what it is. I can only say this... I've never felt such power... and it will not come alone.' Arstron replied. Godzilla looked back to the sky. 'I... I can sense it... driven by fury... it'll bring war, strife, pestilence and finally... death.' Godzilla stood up.

'If that's true, Arstron, It could be the end of everything...' Godzilla muttered.

* * *

'Rise...' A voice called out in the mind of Destroyah (Heisei, 120 metres). Destroyah awoke, having been resting at the bottom of the ocean. 'Rise... War. Await my command. You will be my 1st harbinger.'

* * *

'Rise...' A voice called out in the mind of Battra. Battra (Heisei, 75 metres) looked up to the darkened skies, resting on a plateau on an unknown island somewhere. 'Rise... Strife. Await my command. You will be my 2nd harbinger.'

* * *

'Rise...' A voice called out in the mind of Hedorah (Millennium, 90 metres). Hedorah awoke, resting in the sea just like Destroyah. 'Rise... Pestilence. Await my command. You will be my 3rd harbinger.'

* * *

[Vortaak homeworld]

* * *

'Rise...' A voice called out in the mind of Gigan. Gigan (Now 110 metres tall after being rebuilt following his defeat at the hands of kaiju Miku) awoke from his slumber in the kaiju pits in the capital city. 'Rise... Death. Await my command.' Gigan knew that voice all too well... and he was bound to its will by fear. 'You were once my only harbinger... now you will be my 4th.'

* * *

[Area K]

* * *

'All is proceeding as planned... my harbingers have been found... now I bide my time.' The crimson eyes of the 150 metre tall kaiju encased in ice in the deepest vault of Area K glowed with malicious intent. 'As I have for so long...' His eyes stopped glowing.


	19. Chapter 18: A Reunion

[GDF HQ hanger bay]

* * *

Miku looked up at the mecha before her, stood on a metal catwalk hanging from the hanger ceiling and dressed in her combat gear from the Hokkaido incident once again. It was Kiryu. He had been deactivated ever since Hokkaido. The GDF had fully repaired him in the meantime. Miku stared into Kiryu's dull yellow eyes.

"Bringing Kiryu online now, vocal speakers activated. Wonder if they even still work... haven't been used in years..." A technician in the hanger's observation room announced through the PA system. The 'red veins' running along Kiryu's exposed segments flashed into action, the mecha's AI was fully functional. Kiryu's eyes began to glow bright yellow. The mecha made a sudden jolt as its systems activated fully, Kiryu proceeding to immediately rip himself free of his bonds. Sparks flew everywhere as Kiryu freed himself, stepping off of his maintenance platform.

"Miku! Miku!" Kiryu's mechanical voice boomed out through the hanger bay. He didn't know it had been 3 days since Hokkaido (5 days until the next Vortaak invasion, unbeknown to humanity). "Where are you!? Where am I?!" Kiryu threw a catwalk over his head across the room, the crunched up metal platform being flung into a wall... after bouncing off a deactivated Jet Jaguar's (Showa, 90 metres) head.

"We'd better shut him down..." The technician went to deactivate Kiryu's systems and AI, only for Tagaki to stop him: taking hold of his wrist and holding him back from pressing the deactivation button on the control panel the technician was sat at.

"No, wait..." Tagaki muttered.

"Kiryu!" Miku called out. Kiryu froze up, stopping himself from slicing through another catwalk above him with his right wrist blade. He had the blade retreat back into his arm and looked towards Miku as she stood on a 3rd catwalk across from him.

"Miku... you're alive..." Kiryu stepped closer to the catwalk. He was face to face with her. "Are you, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kiryu... just a little shaken."

"I swear I looked for you." Kiryu quickly added.

"I know you did." Miku nodded.

"What happened? Who found you?" Kiryu inquired.

"It's a long story... a weird, complicated story... I don't have long, I have to go see Junior and then I've got a training session with the 'Guardians of Freedom'." Miku answered.

"A training session with the 'Guardians of Freedom'...? But they're mutants... and what of this Junior? Who's Junior?" Kiryu tilted his head.

"Like I said, long and weird story. I'll tell you all I can right now..." Miku trailed off. Kiryu nodded.

* * *

Junior was laid down in the fields nearby Monster Island's shores, the island bay's waters sparkling in the sun just after that. The young irradiated Godzillasaurus laying on his stomach, eyes half-closed, chin to the ground. He was still waiting for Miku to come back. Godzilla was sat behind him, arms folded and looking out to sea as he rested against a mountainside. Zilla Jr stomped over to Junior, tilting his head as he studied the youngling with curiosity, after nodding to Godzilla. Junior didn't pay him any heed. Zilla Jr crouched down next to the kid kaiju. Junior kept on looking out to sea. Legendry Godzilla was resting in the bay, Manda swimming peacefully around in the waters.

'What's up, kid?' Zilla Jr communicated to the child. Junior lifted his head up, looking over to the kaiju on his left. Zilla Jr tilted his head, inquiring to the kid. Junior pushed himself up, only to fall back down on his bottom: sitting there afterwards.

"Gyaa!" Junior let out a tiny roar.

'Hmm... of course... you miss your mother. Well from what Mothra says she doesn't have any relation to you but she may as well be your mother anyway.' Zilla Jr looked out to sea. 'I'm sure she'll be back soon... very soon.' A smile crept onto Zilla Jr's face. 'Good parents don't stay away longer than they have to.'

"Gyaa!" Junior scratched his head.

'You understand me... right?' Zilla Jr looked back to the kid with a raised brow.

"Gyaa!"

'Yeah, what you said...' Zilla Jr sighed.

'Looks like you were right... I can sense her aura.' Godzilla interjected, eyes on a helicopter in the distance. It was flying straight for the island.

'Huh?' Zilla Jr looked from Godzilla to the helicopter. 'Just one of those human aircrafts...' Zilla Jr scratched his head.

"Gyaa!" Junior jumped up to his feet, roaring with joy. He could sense Miku too. Though he was also confused, like Zilla Jr.

'It's a long story, I'll tell you when I have the time... or just go ask Mothra.' Godzilla pushed himself up, looking at the chopper as it flew overhead.

'Guess I'd get an answer quicker. I swear things get weirder every day.'

'You'll find saying that is rather ironic when Mothra tells you how much you and Junior have in common.' Godzilla chuckled.

'I've got a few ideas...' Zilla Jr patted Junior on the head before stomping off towards the waterfall area of Monster Island. Godzilla picked Junior up and put him on his head again, the young kaiju's legs on his shoulders as he held on with both hands directly atop Godzilla's head. Godzilla turned around and began to walk off: heading for the other side of the island. As the king of monsters stomped along with Junior atop, Millennium looked over his shoulder towards him. He swallowed the last chunk of whale he had ripped out from the dead creature the GDF had brought him for lunch and stood up: heading over towards Godzilla and his adopted son. There was hardly anything left of the whale by now...

'Godzilla...' Millennium called out. Godzilla stopped and turned back to face his fellow kaiju.

'Yeah?' Godzilla inquired.

'I know you must've felt it but... everybody seems a little on edge all of a sudden, I can feel it... and we've not been saying anything about it. What's going on? You know something about it, right?' Millennium inquired. Godzilla slowly nodded.

'Yes, me and Arstron felt it first... some threat to Earth. But all we can do is wait and see... we've hypothesised about a few things but we don't know anything for sure. Everybody just needs to keep a level head.'

'Humph, easier said than done.' Millennium scoffed.

'Isn't it always?' Godzilla retorted. Millennium nodded. Godzilla turned back and continued on his way. Millennium turned to see that the whale carcass was gone.

'What the...?' Millennium was taken back. He looked over to the bay area... Legendary Godzilla was already finishing it off. Millennium growled, clenching his fists. 'Damn lumbering fool... that was mine... grr...' Millennium kicked over a large rock, having it smash into a mountainside. Legendary didn't seem to notice. 'Humph...' Millennium stomped back into the mud pit, sitting down with his arms folded and a glare in his eyes.


	20. Chapter 19: Another Reunion

[Area K]

* * *

From the observation window in her office, Azusa Gojo, now at the age of 54, looked out to the frozen kaiju kept in the facility's deepest vault. She was the head of the team working on researching the kaiju's biology. She had been ever since 1994. She was brought in for her research regarding the Godzillasaurus... particularly one little Godzillasaurus born in 1993. Recently her team had discovered a never before seen spike in the frozen kaiju's vitals, very much so cause for concern. The findings had been sent to the higher-ups for evaluation. Azusa folded her arms whilst continuing to stare at the goliath being held prisoner in the vault. That ice was certainly magical in nature to hold it for millions of years, the scientists at Area K had deduced its age, and heavily speculated to be a result of past actions of the Mothra lineage but it would be madness to think it would hold forever. The humans had long since kept the vault's temperature below zero at the least and regular coolant sprays were performed to help maintain the icy tomb. It was only a matter of time... a more 'permanent' solution to prevent the monster's escape was needed. Easier said than done. Azusa narrowed her eyes.

* * *

[Monster Island]

* * *

A smile snuck onto Godzilla's face as he brought Junior to the meadow on the island, just before the volcanic region, where the GDF helicopter had set down. The chopper took off, leaving behind a lone woman to await Godzilla and his adopted son as the king of monsters stomped forward. Junior was looking around in confusion at the time: he could sense his adoptive mother but couldn't see her anywhere. Godzilla picked the youngling up off of his head and placed him down by his side. Junior noticed Miku standing a few feet away from him. He tilted his head. He hadn't seen a human yet.

'Hey, can you hear me?' Godzilla's telepathic voice reached Miku. She looked up to him. A permanent telepathic link? Miku could hear kaiju telepathy in either form it seemed.

"Yeah, I can hear you!" Miku shouted up to Godzilla.

'Hey, I ain't old yet: I can hear you perfectly fine, you don't need to shout.' Godzilla joked.

"Heheh..." Miku smiled. Junior treaded cautiously over to Miku. She had his adoptive mother's aura. Her scent. Junior tilted his head again. Miku looked up to the 10 metre tall child. "Not so small from here, Junior..." Miku smiled to the youngling. Junior reached the conclusion that this human was the same being as his irradiated Godzillasaurus adoptive mother... somehow. It was still greatly confusing to him. But the aura and scent was undeniable. Junior crouched and nudged his snout against Miku's head gently.

"Gyaa!" He called out, happy once more.

"I missed you two. Don't worry, I'm here to hang out with you." Miku comforted Junior, patting him on the cheek. "I've got important work later, so let's make the most of it."

"Gyaa!" Junior roared with joy. Godzilla turned his head and looked out to the horizon, still smiling himself. He found it strange how history had a way of repeating itself... he hoped this was all it repeated.

* * *

[Area K]

* * *

Azusa felt a familiar presence, looking up to see she was still very much alone in her office: sat at her desk with a bunch of paper work. It was as if the presence she felt had called out to her from far away. She looked to the framed photo on the right-hand side of her desk. It was of herself, at the age of 23, with Miki Saegusa and 'Baby Godzilla', the very same 1.64 metre class, only just over a tenth of the current Junior's height, newborn from the events of 1993. She was on the left, Miki was on the right and the baby was inbetween the two. Azusa smiled. She knew he was well. He made her proud, he had been a saviour of the Earth time and time again. What more could a 'mother' ask for?

* * *

[A few hours later]

* * *

[GDF HQ]

* * *

"This is Kenji Miku, once a sergeant first class in G-Force. She's also been the pilot of the mecha Kiryu for 5 years now and is an expert on kaiju." M-Unit commander Muasaka announced to the mutants of the Guardians of Freedom squad, Kazama and Shinichi Ozaki amongst them, as Miku stood by his side. "She has been reassigned to the Guardians of Freedom by order of the council." As Muasaka went on male mutant put his arm up as he sat upon a crate besides his comrades. "Yes, Kitamura?" Muasaka inquired.

"Is this the Godzilla chick, sir?" Kitamura asked.

"Yes, Kitamura. But you will refer to her as sergeant first class Miku." Muasaka frowned.

"With all due respect, why has she been transferred to us? We don't babysit." A female mutant interjected.

"This won't be babysitting, Mizuno." Muasaka corrected her. "Miku is going to be a valuable addition to the team. We have reason to believe her newfound ability may give her powers akin to you all in human form." He added. "Maybe if you get along nice enough Miku will give you some pointers on kaiju."

"I only need to know one thing, commander..." Mizuno smirked. "Where they are." She formed a pistol shape with her left hand. The others laughed. Kitamura put his arm up again.

"Yes, Kitamura?" Muasaka sighed.

"How do I get out of this chicken shit outfit?" Kitamura grinned.

"Get that shit on lockdown, Kitamura." Muasaka snapped. He turned to Ozaki. "Ozaki... you will 'introduce' Miku to the combat training of the squad, get her accustomed to how we do things around here."

"Wouldn't you rather I do that commander?" Kazama spoke up.

"Is there a problem Captain Kazama?" Muasaka inquired.

"No, commander." Kazama sighed.

"Very good. Into the pit, Ozaki and Miku. Kitamura. Come here... come here." Muasaka quickly turned on Kitamura, the mutant grumbling afterwards as he stood up and walked over to Muasaka. Ozaki jumped down into the training pit, followed by Miku jumping in on the opposite side. Miku cracked her knuckles. She wasn't worried about this, she was rather interested to find out what she could do as a human now with her active G-Cells. Miku noticed Ozaki's hesitance to actually take part in her introduction to mutant combat training. Ozaki slowly cracked his neck left and right, glancing off to the side at the time.

"I don't bite..." Miku smiled, trying to brighten the mood.

"I'm just a bit hesitant to... hit a woman." Ozaki admitted. "I never train with female mutants."

"What a gentleman... however, we don't even know what I can do yet: you might not get the chance." Miku adopted her CQC fighting stance. "Never hesitate on the battlefield, you might end up dead."

"Thanks for the reminder..." Ozaki slowly adjusted himself into his martial arts fighting stance.


	21. Chapter 20: First Combat Drop

As Miku began to step to her left on one side of the pit, Ozaki began to step to his left on the opposite side: the two moving in a circle whilst facing each other. Ozaki clenched his fists harder. Miku narrowed her eyes. They stopped. Ozaki leapt forward, flipping through the air before going into a dive kick. He was fast! Damn fast. Miku's adrenaline pumped through her body, G-Cells kicking into action. Her eyes changed color: going from her natural blue to the orange of her kaiju form. Miku moved her right arm upwards. She caught Ozaki's foot just before it struck her face. Ozaki's eyes widened. Miku tossed him away, Ozaki performing a back-flip in mid-air to recover before he skidded backwards along the metal floor. Kazama folded his arms, narrowing his eyes.

"Interesting..." Kazama muttered. Ozaki stood back up, getting back into his fighting stance. Miku looked at her right palm, clenching her fist afterwards. She looked back to Ozaki.

"Not bad... your reaction time is..." Ozaki trailed off.

"Unnatural? Yeah." Miku got back into her fighting stance. "But you're holding back." She commented.

"Maybe..." Ozaki replied. Ozaki rushed forward, jumping to his right and then running on the wall of the pit, before jumping off and going into a spin-kick towards Miku. She barely got her left arm up in-time to block the strike. Ozaki jumped back. Miku went in with a left hook. Like lightning, Ozaki disappeared from sight. Miku was sweeped off her feet: Ozaki had performed a sweep-kick before jumping back up and going to punch the falling Miku into the ground. Miku grabbed Ozaki's fist before crashing onto the floor, pulling him and rolling backwards at the same time and then kicking him into the wall behind her. Ozaki rolled onto the floor as Miku jumped to her feet. "How did you counter that...?" Ozaki jumped to his feet.

"I was top of my class in CQC training... you learn to counter a lot. When I sync with Kiryu, I use CQC to gain an edge in hand-to-hand combat with the kaiju." Miku informed. Ozaki dashed forward. Miku dodged his left hook and countered with a right and then a left hook back, followed by two palm strikes to his chest and then a kick to his left knee. Ozaki struck back after dodging another punch from Miku, delivering a straight jab to her face and capitalising by landing an uppercut to Miku's chin that launched her off the ground, followed by Ozaki jumping up and kicking Miku across the pit: Miku bouncing off against the wall afterwards. Ozaki landed back down.

'Damn... that stung... even with him holding back I still might lose...' Miku thought to herself, stumbling onto her feet. 'Oh well, only my first time... I don't mind losing this one. Good thing I didn't get the Captain.' Miku smirked, wiping the blood that had trailed down her lip from a cut away: her cut quickly healing back up thanks to her G-Cells. Ozaki began to run towards Miku. Miku cracked her neck left and right before setting off herself. Ozaki leapt up. Miku launched herself into the air. Ozaki went into a flying kick, followed by Miku doing the same. They collided, their kicks striking together and cancelling one another out. Both flipped forward. Ozaki delivered a right hook as the two began to fall back down. Miku blocked his follow-up left hook, countering with a jab to his face and then a knee to his stomach. Ozaki struck back with an elbow to Miku's face just after dodging a left hoo from her. Miku went in with a punch from her right and Ozaki went in with a punch from his right. They both struck: both Ozaki and Miku being hit on their left cheeks at the same time. Both flew backwards, tumbling along the floor before jumping to their feet. Ozaki wiped the blood from his nose.

"Not bad... I underestimated you..." Ozaki stumbled back into his fighting stance. The cut on Miku's left cheek healed up and disappeared within seconds.

"Heh, you're still gonna win..." Miku got back into her stance.

"You should have faith in your abilities." Ozaki replied.

"I don't even fully know what they are yet." Miku chuckled weakly.

"Well, with any luck: you won't go kaiju on me." Ozaki joked.

"Yeah... save it for the enemy kaiju... if I even know how to transform again by then." Miku mused.

"Your eyes... they're different." Ozaki noted.

"Must be the adrenaline... I'll see Shirigami about it later." Miku responded. Ozaki nodded. Both Miku and Ozaki began to walk towards one another, fists clenched...

* * *

[3 Days later]

* * *

[Seattle]

* * *

2 days left until the Vortaak invasion. Over the past 3 days Miku had been training with the Guardians of Freedom mutant squad. Most of it was getting accustomed to their gear. Weapons training was simple, all Miku needed to know was the specifications of their maser rifles and how to handle their high-frequency swords effectively. Their omni-directional grapple gear proved to be the hardest thing to get to terms with: it was only with her advanced reaction times that Miku was getting accustomed to it so quickly... but she was still rather rusty with it. When she wasn't training, Miku was either with Junior on Monster Island or undergoing tests with Dr Shirigami and his team. It had been pretty non-stop... and now the Guardians of Freedom had been called out to deal with the recently emerged female M.U.T.O (91.4 metres): it had been causing havoc over the past 24 hours and the regular military forces couldn't take it on their own. The GDF would rather hold back on deploying a mecha in the city until it had been evacuated, so a mutant team was deployed to deal with the female M.U.T.O first.

"Get ready. Drop in 60 seconds." The pilot announced to the squad as they waited in the hanger bay of a Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey. Miku was in the middle of the group, 13 other mutants in total in the Guardians of Freedom. The hanger's red lights flicked on.

"Alright... stop your grinning and drop your linnin'." Tomiyama, one of the male mutants, chuckled. Miku tightened her grip on the hilts of her duel high-frequency swords, currently sheathed in the scabbards attached to her grapple gear holstered on her left and right sides.

"G-Force ever do combat drops, Miku?" Mizuno looked over her shoulder.

"Not like this." Miku responded.

"It's easy, just don't end up as a splatter and you'll be fine." Kitamura grinned.

"10 seconds..." Kazama muttered. The hanger ramp lowered itself down. They were in the cloud-line above Seattle. Miku took a deep breath. "3, 2, 1... go, go, go!" Kazama and the first few mutants rushed forward and dived out of the tiltrotor. The 2 in front of Miku rushed and dived out. Miku and the next few mutants followed their lead: diving out and falling after them.


	22. Chapter 21: Fight

The Guardians of Freedom were free-falling towards the burning streets of Seattle. They had just past through the cloud line. The streets were in their sight at last. The female M.U.T.O was still on the rampage. Captain Kazama was in the lead. Miku narrowed her eyes as the kaiju roared out below, tearing through a skyscraper and letting it come crumbling down. The squad was falling at terminal velocity now. The ground was getting closer.

"Now..." Kazama muttered. He flipped around in mid-air, his scouter-like headpiece, linked up with his grapple gear, kicking into action and booting online. Time seemed to slow for Kazama. He pulled out his duel high-frequency swords and as he finished his flip two grappling hooks shot out from the grapple gear holsters around his waist. Click! Click! They both stuck into the sides of buildings on both his left and right. "Beginning mission." Kazama shot off, swinging from buildings with his grapple gear pulling him forward: the grappling hooks being called back and shot out immediately after with each great movement he made. All the mutants in front of Miku pulled off the same flip movement as Kazama to slow their descent as they got closer to the ground, either pulling out their own high-frequency swords or the maser guns holstered on their back. Miku did the same in the next moment, drawing her duel high-frequency swords as she flipped around and her headset booted up. Her duel grappling hooks shot forth from the holsters and Miku found herself swinging through the streets alongside her mutant comrades with amazing speed, the cold winds blowing violently against her, her short hair waving behind her as she swung along. "I'll lead Team 1 to confront the kaiju head on. Team 2, you will be setting up an ambush on main street. Ozaki, you're in charge of Team 2. Any questions?" Kazama spoke over the radio.

"How's the evacuation going, Captain?" Miku inquired.

"Good news is Commander Muasaka reports this area of the city has been almost completely evacuated. The last few pockets of civilians are being evacuated as we speak at the local shopping mall. Bad news is... it looks like the kaiju is going to rampage straight through that area. Intelligence reports say this kaiju is related to the one you fought in Hokkaido, so we're using combat data from Kiryu to form strategies against it. We won't let that thing get near the evacuation zone." Kazama informed. "Alright. Team 1, Team 2, split up!" Kazama's team, himself and six other mutants in total, took the next left whilst Ozaki, Miku and five other mutants continued zipping down the street they were already on.

* * *

Kazama landed on the rooftop of an apartment complex as the female M.U.T.O stalked towards that very building: intent on smashing straight through. The six mutants on his team landed behind him, three on his left and three to his right. Kazama tightened the grip on his duel high frequency swords, sparks zapping around their blades, as two of his comrades took aim with their maser rifles. Kazama narrowed his eyes. Femuto was drawing closer.

"Standard formation. Don't stay in one place too long, outmanoeuvre it." Kazama muttered. His comrades nodded. "LET'S GO!" Kazama fired off his grappling hooks and flew towards the advancing kaiju. The four other mutants using their swords followed his lead, the gunners staying back to provide cover fire. Kazama swung through the streets as Femuto let out a roar, swinging towards a skyscraper. Kazama landed on the side of the towering complex and began wall-running at super human speed. Femuto lifted up its front left leg and went to swipe at the skyscraper, having noticed Kazama. Kazama leapt off the side of the building and readied his swords. Femuto went in for the attack: straight for Kazama, scythe-like leg rushing at him. Kazama assumed a spinning pinwheel motion in mid-air and cut straight along and up the leg as it came at him, tearing through the skyscraper behind Kazama at the same time. Kazama launched himself into the air as the M.U.T.O's blood gushed out from the wound he gave it: though such a small cut was going to heal up relatively fast regardless. The mutant teams were meant to wear kaiju down, rarely did they take out a kaiju alone. Femuto was already being assaulted by a barrage of small maser blasts from the two gunners, and the other four were already slicing away at her as Kazama shot his grappling hooks into the kaiju and zipped back towards it: landing on its head. Kazama flicked the blood from his blades. "Stay still so I can easily carve away your flesh..." Kazama looked down upon Femuto before jumping off of the kaiju's head and firing his grappling hooks into the beast's underside: swinging underneath it and slashing at its legs as he swung on by. The speed at which he moved with his grappling gear greatly outclassed his fellow mutants. The ferocity of his attacks made him like a demon on the battlefield. Captain Kazama of the Guardians of Freedom: humanity's greatest soldier. Kazama fired his grappling hooks into Femuto's back as he was launched up behind the kaiju from his previous swing. The sword in his right hand was now held in the reverse-grip fashion, the sword in his left remaining in regular grip. Femuto let out a pained roar. "Easy big stuff, nobody has time for a cry baby." Kazama zipped straight towards the kaiju whilst spinning around 360 degrees at an incredible speed.

* * *

Miku stood with her arms folded alongside Ozaki and the 5 other mutants as they waited atop a small shop building in the middle of a ye untouched street. A trio of tanks were in the street below backed by a couple of maser tanks behind them. They were blocking the route to the mall where the last of the civilians in that section of the city were being evacuated. The harbour wasn't far from where team 2 found themselves and the main military force were busy setting up a force field barrier to keep Femuto out of other sections of Seattle, and from the evacuation point. They just needed a little more time. Miku looked up from the ground as the stomping got louder. The kaiju was getting closer. Team 1 must have made a temporary retreat.

"Look." Kitamura exclaimed, pointing to Team 1 zipping from around the street corner and swinging straight towards team 2. Miku unfolded her arms. Kazama landed on the shop rooftop, skidding to a halt. Team 1 was a man down. Miku's small smile quickly disappeared. Kazama turned around to look back in the direction he had come from.

"That thing killed Mimura..." Kazama grated his teeth, tightening his grip on his swords. "I'll gouge its damn eyes out and make it suffer." Kazama may be humanity's greatest soldier but his temper had always been an issue... and he considered his comrades family. Mimura had been stomped on, crushed to death, after Femuto broke his legs with a swipe that he had only narrowly avoided being struck head on by: instead catching his legs on the kaiju's attack and crashing into the street below. His horrified scream as death took him was still fresh in his fellow mutants' minds.

"Captain..." Ozaki spoke up. Kazama looked over to him.

"Ozaki... Is the american mutant squad in place?" Kazama inquired. Ozaki nodded.

"Right across the street from us."

"Good. We've lured that kaiju bastard into our trap. It won't be able to cope with two mutant squads at once: we'll fight it off and give the military time to evacuate the rest of the civilians and set up the barrier." Kazama turned back to the street. Femuto's roar sounded out. It was close. Miku drew her swords. "We'll recover Mimura's remains after the battle... Miku... prepare yourself for combat. I'd rather not lose somebody with powers like yours." Miku nodded. Femuto appeared from around the corner which team 1 had come around from moments ago. "We will avenge the fallen... I swear it..." Kazama muttered underneath his breath. Femuto observed the military force down the street, the tanks and maser tanks. "Come on... I'll carve Mimura's name into your skin..." Kazama growled. Femuto roared out before turning to its left and continuing down the street it was already on. "BASTARD!" Kazama shot off after Femuto, screaming his head off. "HIS DEATH WON'T BE IN VAIN! I'LL CARVE HIS NAME INTO YOUR FLESH!"

"Captain!" Ozaki took after him. Followed by the rest of the the Guardians of Freedom and the american mutant squad close behind.

"COME BACK HERE!" Kazama leapt onto Femuto's back and began to repeatedly stab his swords into its back: blood splattering onto his face. Femuto simply shuck him off, flinging him towards a skyscraper before taking the next right. Kazama performed a mid-air flip and recovered in time to land safely on the side of the skyscraper: grappling hooks keeping him on its side. His eyes widened. Femuto was on a direct course for the mall. The barrier wasn't up yet. Miku and Ozaki came to Kazama's side, joining him on the side of the skyscraper.

"Captain." The two spoke in union. Kazama turned to them, Ozaki above Miku.

"Its heading straight for the evacuation point... we won't be able to corner it in time... the barrier isn't up yet." Kazama muttered.

"Those people..." Ozaki looked down in shame.

"Miku... I need you to..." As Kazama went to speak with Miku her grappling hooks had been shot off in the direction of Femuto. She was already gone before he could finish, swinging and zipping after the kaiju with extreme speed and prejudice. "Fight..." Kazama narrowed his eyes and nodded.

* * *

"Kenji. Before I ... go away... for a while... I want you to know... me and your mom... we'll always be with you... we'll always be on your side. This world is a cruel place... filled with monsters... human or otherwise. But there's good to... there's beauty in this cruel world. You have to be strong... you'll have to fight. We all do. Fight... fight for your future... for others' futures to. Even those who might not have fought for yours. Fight, Kenji. Fight. Fight... I know you can, I know you can... you'll be strong, just like your father. You'll be happy one day... but you have to fight for that day..."

* * *

Miku swung past Femuto, zipping over the kaiju's head, before spinning around and going in for a swing back to the kaiju. Her swords were sheathed. Femuto stopped in its tracks.

'Fight. Fight. Fight!'

"AAAAAARRGHHHH!" Miku swung towards the kaiju as her eyes turned orange and sparks of blue bio-electricity zapped around her and an entire bolt rushed up into the sky. A blinding flash engulfed Miku and she was suddenly lost in a cloud of steam and smoke that took over the street before Femuto. Femuto readied itself. A shadow started to move in the cloud, rising up...

"Gyaaaaoorn!" Kaiju Miku's head burst out of the cloud as it began to clear away: Kaiju Miku roaring furiously at Femuto.

"Heh... 'Mikuzilla', I guess, is on the scene..." Ozaki chuckled as he and the two mutant squads gathered on a skyscraper roof. The cloud fully disappeared as 'Mikuzilla' stood up, steam gushing off of her.

"Gyaaaaoorn!" Another roar as the steam stopped and disappeared. Femuto roared straight back.


	23. Chapter 22: Battle of the Female Titans

Mikuzilla and Femuto crashed through an abandoned skyscraper: Mikuzilla having rushed Femuto, grabbed the kaiju and then smashed the M.U.T.O straight through the building. As debris flew everywhere, Femuto smacked Mikuzilla away and tumbled backwards along the street as Mikuzilla skidded backwards in front of it. Femuto pushed itself back up as Mikuzilla came to a halt. An intersection was in the middle of the two female kaiju. Mikuzilla glared as Femuto got back onto its feet, shaking their head. Mikuzilla clenched her fists before jolting her head upwards and letting out a roar.

"Gyaaaaoorn!" Mikuzilla lowered her head and got into her battle stance. Femuto had been glaring at Mikuzilla the whole time. Femuto stomped its front left leg on the ground and then stomped its front right leg immediately afterwards before letting out its own roar, shaking its head from side to side.

"Gryargahgahgah!" Femuto prepared itself for the fight ahead, piercing crimson eyes focused on Mikuzilla. Mikuzilla suddenly rushed forward, running straight at Femuto. Femuto dashed towards Mikuzilla straight after she had set off. Femuto went in with swipe from the right, which Mikuzilla jumped over: landing behind Femuto. Mikuzilla slammed her tail down on Femuto's back, smashing the kaiju into the ground before bringing her tail down on Femuto two more times to keep her down. Mikuzilla made a quick 180 degree turn and grabbed Femuto with both hands, amazingly lifting Femuto over her own head. Femuto continued to struggle as Mikuzilla held it overhead.

"Gyaaaaoorn!" Mikuzilla tossed Femuto into the air before sprinting forwards and making a running jump to spin-kick Femuto, whilst they were still in mid-air, through a building and into the local park: crashing into the park lake and taking out a group of trees in the process. Mikuzilla stomped towards Femuto as the kaiju pushed itself back up. "Gyaaaaoorn!" Mikuzilla leapt forward and delivered a brutal right hook to Femuto's jaw upon landing straight in front of her enemy. Mikuzilla's dorsal plates began to glow cyan and she reered her head back: ready to unleash her atomic breath on Femuto. Femuto recovered from the right hook in time to smash Mikuzilla back with a shoulder barge: followed by knocking her into the air with a rising headbutt, Mikuzilla flying backwards as her atomic breath shot out into the sky. Mikuzilla crashed onto the ground.

"Gryargahgahgah!" Femuto charged forward and struck Mikuzilla with another shoulder barge as she got back onto her feet, followed by a swipe from Femuto's right front leg to her side. Mikuzilla retaliated with a claw swipe from her left hand and then the two female kaiju clashed with their next respective swipes: knocking one another back slightly. Femuto jumped into the air, intending to slam into Mikuzilla, only to be sent crashing through an apartment complex when Mikuzilla spun around and slammed Femuto away with her tail. As the rubble flew past it, Femuto tumbled through the street behind the apartment complex the kaiju jad been sent crashing through before slamming into a skyscraper and getting stuck in the front of the building.

"Gyaaaaoorn!" Mikuzilla roared out before stomping her left foot into the ground and then immediately after her right foot to. Mikuzilla's dorsal plates started to glow again. Femuto shuck the debris off of its head before looking up to see Mikuzilla charging up her atomic breath in the middle of the park. Mikuzilla reered her head back. Realisation struck Femuto... but it was already too late. Mikuzilla leaned forward and opened her mouth: a fully charged cyan beam shooting forward and striking Femuto full on: knocking the M.U.T.O through the skyscraper they were stuck in, and then the skyscraper on the street behind that one, and then crashing through a highway before Femuto came tumbling into the local harbour. "Gyaaaaoorn!" Mikuzilla ran straight for the harbour as Femuto let out a pained growl.

* * *

"She's breaking a lot of stuff..." Ozaki muttered as he watched from a distant rooftop alongside his fellow mutants.

"She's getting it as far away from the evacuation point as she can." Kazama retorted.

"Plus the mecha that was supposed to be brought in after the evacuation was gonna do some property damage anyway. It's inevitable." One of the american mutants added.

* * *

Mikuzilla had entered the harbour and was now stomping towards her downed foe. Mikuzilla narrowed her eyes as she looked down at Femuto. Femuto's eyes flicked open.

"Gryargahgahgah!" Femuto swiped at Mikuzilla's legs and knocked her off balance before jumping back onto its feet and stomping repeatedly on Mikuzilla's chest with its two front legs.

"Gyaaaaoorn!" Mikuzilla roared out in pain before attempting to knock Femuto off balance by spinning around on her back antrying to trip the female M.U.T.O over with her tail: only Femuto jumped backwards in time to avoid the attack. Just as Mikuzilla got back up, Femuto dashed forward and swiped at her left side; followed by a swipe to right side, then going in with a headbutt to the chest before finishing with a powerful bite to Mikuzilla's left shoulder: teeth clamping down on Mikuzilla. "Gyaaaaoorn!" Mikuzilla thrashed her head around as Femuto bit down on her shoulder. Mikuzilla slammed her tail into Femuto's right side: knocking the kaiju off balance before kicking Femuto in the face with her right foot. Femuto stumbled back as Mikuzilla charged up another blast of her atomic breath. Femuto's eyes began to glow as they watched Mikuzilla charge up. Femuto was charging something up as well. Mikuzilla opened her mouth and her cyan atomic breath rushed forward. Femuto opened their mouth as well and out shot a jagged crimson beam of radiation energy, meeting Mikuzilla's atomic breath head on and initiating a beam clash between the two kaiju. Mikuzilla's atomic breath against Femuto's radiation beam, sparks flying everywhere as the two clashed: both kaiju pushing forward with their attacks.

"Gyaaaaoorn!"

"Gryargahgahgah!" Femuto and Mikuzilla were sent flying away from one another as their beam clash ended in a draw, resulting in a blinding explosion between the two. Femuto landed and crashed through a warehouse whilst Mikuzilla landed and crashed into a red harbour crane. Femuto rose from the rubble and smoke to see Mikuzilla was not moving. "Gryargahgahgah!" Femuto roared out once more before turning their head to their right: looking out to the city bay. Femuto turned their full body to the right and began to walk off towards the open water: intending to make their getaway before Mikuzilla got back. Mikuzilla's eyes flicked open: fires burning in her pupils. Femuto was about to step into the bay just as a strange green barrier appeared out of the water before the M.U.T.O: the GDF force field had activated, finally fully set up. Femuto tilted their head in confusion, growling. They were trapped in that sector now. Trapped with Mikuzilla. Femuto turned around upon hearing those familiar stomping footsteps and... something being dragged. Mikuzilla was advancing towards them. Her eyes were narrowed. The top half of the crane she had crashed into was in the grasp of her left hand: being dragged along the ground besides her. Mikuzilla tightened her grip on the crane, bending its metal. Femuto charged forward as Mikuzilla stopped in her tracks. Mikuzilla pulled the crane forward and lifted it up to take it in both hands, gripping it like a baseball bat. Femuto pounced at Mikuzilla. Mikuzilla swung with all her might. A home run! The crane smashed straight into Femuto, breaking apart in the process, and sent the kaiju flying into the erected force field... and then Femuto bounced off of said force field and flew straight back to Mikuzilla: who jumped up and kicked Femuto in the face to send them flying straight back into the force field and then once more back to Mikuzilla so she could send Femuto flying one last time with a tail slam coming in from Mikuzilla's right: a dazed Femuto sent crashing into the shallow bay waters which were not cut off by the force field.

"Gyaaaaoorn!" Mikuzilla roared, taunting Femuto. Femuto struggled to their feet as Mikuzilla stepped into the waters, advancing towards her foe. Femuto let out a weak growl, struggling to even stay on their feet. Mikuzilla stopped right in front of Femuto. They were face to face. They looked into one another's eyes, the fires fading from Mikuzilla's and Femuto's glow growing dimmer.

'Fall...' Mikuzilla spoke to Femuto through telepathy, proceeding to slam both fists down on Femuto's head and knock the kaiju out. Femuto was out cold. Mikuzilla stared at the unconscious kaiju. The cold harbour wind blew against them both. Mikuzilla turned back around and stepped back onto land. Suddenly Kazama shot past her, zipping straight onto the back of the unconscious M.U.T.O. Kazama looked down upon the beast with narrowed eyes. He pulled out one of his high-frequency swords as the wind blew his hair to the side.

"I told you... I'm going to carve Mimura's name into your flesh." Kazama stabbed the sword down, piercing Femuto's flesh. Mikuzilla was still walking away at the time: she had no qualms about what Kazama intended to do. Mikuzillacame to a stop not far off from the scene, still in the harbour.

'I used my powers to save people... I'm doing good, right... mom... dad? Yeah... I am.' Mikuzilla thought to herself.

"Gyaaaaoorn!" One last roar before Mikuzilla fell to her knees and then onto her front. Her orange eyes closed up. The nape of the fallen kaiju split open, steam rushing out in mass, as Miku pulling her arms free from nerves, muscle and tissue. Her eyes returning from orange to their natural blue.

"Phew..." Miku sighed in relief. Reverting on her own was the tricky, and incredibly tiring, part of her transformations... at least she'd managed to stay conscious this time: unlike in practice. The kaiju shell she had just left behind would decompose completely within a matter of a few hours, they always did.


	24. Chapter 23: A Sleep Deprived King

"Kenji... you remember my friend... Tagaki, right?" Miku's father spoke to a young Miku as she stood by his bedside in the hospital. Miku slowly nodded her head. Miku's father smiled weakly, his heartbeat was weak: the monitor's beeps faint. The door to the room opened up, a young Tagaki walked in: still dressed in his G-Force pilot uniform. Tagaki closed the door gently behind him before walking over to Miku and her father. Tagaki and Miku's father nodded to one another. Miku looked up to Tagaki.

"Hello Mr Tagaki..." Miku timidly spoke up.

"Hello little miss." Tagaki smile, looking down to the child on his left.

"Kenji..." Miku turned to her father. He held out his left hand, Miku reached out to take it: holding on. "Always remember what I told you..." Miku nodded as her father spoke. He smiled. "Tagaki is going to look after you now, he'll take good care of you: I know it. You'll grow up to be a wonderful person... I know it."

"I don't understand..." Miku admitted. "You'll get better, right? You can still look after me when you get better right?"

"I'm afraid I won't get better... I'm going to be with your dear mother soon. But I'll see you again: I promise. You'll understand... one day." Miku's father solemnly replied. He let go of Miku's hand. "Live your life... live it and be happy. Goodbye Kenji. Tagaki..." Tagaki nodded and placed his right hand on little Miku's left shoulder.

"Goodbye, old friend." Tagaki saluted Miku's father with his left hand. Miku's father smiled and saluted back with his right. "Come on, Miku..." Tagaki spoke to the child, gently turning her to the door as the monitor for Miku's father's heart rate became less frequent. Miku looked over her shoulder as Tagaki opened the door.

"Don't cry Kenji, be strong..." Her father smiled. Tagaki lead Miku outside: closing the door behind him. Miku's father looked up to the ceiling. "I know you won't hear this but... thank you... Godzilla... you saved my daughter's life. Many will still call you a monster no matter how many lives you save, but... you're no monster... you're an inhabitant of Earth just like us... you're a hero... you're Kenji's hero: you always have been... I'm sorry for all the wrongdoings of humanity but please, keep on fighting for Earth..." His eyes closed and one last smile dawned on his face. "Heh... I know you will..." The monitor flatlined.

* * *

It had been two days since the events in Seattle. Femuto was now safely being contained on Monster Island A (the Monster Island in DAMM). Miku, dressed in a black tank top and boxing shorts, was unleashing a barrage of blows upon a red punching bag hanging from the ceiling in one of the multiple workout rooms in the GDF HQ. Right hook; left hook, right hook, left hook, right, left, right, left. Each blow increasing in power and speed over its predecessor. The double doors at the other end of the hall opened up, Ozaki leading Dr Shirigami inside. Miku was still focused on the punching bag, landing blow after blow upon it.

"She's just been letting off some steam." Ozaki muttered, closing the doors behind him.

"Yes, she has mentioned some stressful nights... particularly bad dreams and the like." Dr Shirigami pushed his glasses up with his right index finger. Ozaki nodded. "Amazing speed." Shirigami noted.

"Yes, her speed is above average for a mutant: her strength seems to be within standard projections though." Ozaki replied.

"What might the standard projections be for mutant strength?" Shirigami inquired.

"We generally can lift and throw the average car with little strain." Ozaki answered.

"Most impressive. I rarely get a chance to study mutants and mutant abilities myself, always focused on kaiju, you know? Fortunately Miku provides me with a gateway to study both." Shirigami smiled. One last punch from Miku, a right hook and snap! The chain holding the punching bag up broke and as a result the punching bag went flying across the room. Miku's eyes widened. She remained still, right arm still extended: fist clenched.

"That's the 3rd this week..." Ozaki noted. Shirigami looked to him with a raised brow. "Usually it's Captain Kazama." Ozaki added. Shirigami nodded and looked back to Miku. Miku lowered her right arm and unclenched her fists.

"Oh no..." She muttered. "I gotta be more careful." Miku sighed.

"Miku?" Ozaki spoke up. Mikquickly turned to her right.

"Dr Shirigami... Ozaki... I..."

"It's okay, somebody will get it fixed: they always do." Ozaki interrupted. Miku nodded.

"Are you ready to set off for Monster Island, Miku?" Shirigami asked.

"Oh that's right, that's today. Just let me get changed and we can go on one of the choppers." Miku responded, smiling a little. Shirigami. nodded and smiled back.

* * *

"Oh this is so exciting." Dr Shirigami smiled to himself as he stepped out a GDF helicopter with Miku, now dressed in her GDF jumpsuit attire, onto a nook on the side of a mountain on Monster Island B. "To actually speak with the king of monsters, Godzilla, himself. The stuff we can learn: such great first-hand insight into the mind of a kaiju, the most famous kaiju no-less." Shirigami rambled on. Miku smiled as they walk away from the chopper. "I've studied the Godzilla dynasty, I guess you could call it that, so many times in my life... some of those times I wish I hadn't..." Shirigami became sombre. "How I miss Erika's smile..." He and Miku came to a stop. Miku looked back to him.

"Dr Shirigami...?" Miku put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ah yes, where was I?" Dr Shirigami looked up and smiled to Miku, pushing his glasses up again. Miku smiled back and let go of his shoulder. "But to have a conversation with a Godzilla... what amazing scientific breakthroughs we could make in the field of kaiju research by doing this: and its all thanks to you Miku. You'd of made of good scientist yourself." Shirigami went on. Miku chuckled.

"I don't think so, I may be a bit of an expert on kaiju myself, now more than ever I guess, but I'm not scientist material: I just did my homework I guess you could say. I've always had a... yearning to be on the front line. Serving in G-Force, piloting Kiryu and now as part of the Guardians of Freedom. I always wanted to be a soldier: follow dad's footsteps..." Miku replied.

"Commander Tagaki must say this a lot, but, I think you make your parents very proud. I know I would be proud of you. You'd of gotten on so well with Erika I think."

"I'm sure we would have gotten on. But best not to dwell on the what ifs." Miku nodded.

"Of course." Shirigami agreed.

"Time to get you that interview." Miku followed up.

"I've never been the interviewer before, always the interviewee... so exciting." Shirigami noted. Miku turned around to look out into the distance.

"GODZILLA!" Miku shouted out, both hands on either side of her mouth, summoning Godzilla. Nothing. "GODZILLA!" Miku called again.

* * *

Godzilla's eyes slowly drifted open as he laid asleep in his lair, laying on his front.

'Is somebody calling me...?' He wondered. Silence. 'Hmm...' He closed his eyes.

"GODZILLA!" The shouting was very faint, Godzilla could barely hear it. His eyes opened up again.

'I swear I heard something...'

* * *

"GODZILLA! MILLENNIUM JUST SAID YOU'RE SLEEPING! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BE UP FOR TODAY!" Miku continued.

"Are you always so casual with him?" Shirigami scratched his head.

"He's actually quite friendly and talkative, he's kind of casual himself on a normal day."Miku shrugged.

"Amazing..." Shirigami muttered.

"GODZILLA! DON'T MAKE ME SEND MILLENNIUM TO GET YOU UP!"

'I'm not your servant!' Millennium shook his fist from the other side of the field.

"He's just anti-social." Miku looked back to Shirigami. Shirigami nodded in agreement.

* * *

Godzilla pushed himself up and stumbled out of his lair. Junior was still fast asleep though, he'd adopted some of Godzilla's bad habits already. Godzilla stood up as the sun shined down upon him and he stretched his arms outwards.

'Godzilla: saviour of Earth, king of the monsters, and sleep deprived...' He remarked in his thoughts. 'Wonder if this was why dad got grumpy often.' Godzilla wandered off to find Miku.

* * *

"Here he finally is..." Miku snarked as Godzilla came stomping around the corner of the mountain.

"Always so amazing up close." Shirgami remarked as Godzilla came to a halt in front of the two. Godzilla looked down at Miku and Shirgami.

'Is this the inter... inter... interview? Is that the word? Is this the thing?' Godzilla spoke to Miku through telepathy.

"Yeah, we're here for the interview." Miku nodded.

"Hello there Godzilla! Or would you prefer Mr Godzilla?" Shirgami smiled up at the kaiju king. Godzilla tilted his head as he looked at Shirgami.

'He's a... strange one... just call me Godzilla please.'

"Hey say anything?" Shirgami turned to Miku.

"He said it's nice to see another approachable human. Oh and just call him Godzilla." Miku lied straight through her teeth.

'No I didn't.' Godzilla quickly added.

"Wonderful." Shirgami pulled out a notepad and pen.

"You might wanna take a seat, we'll be here awhile." Miku advised Godzilla.

'Okay...' Godzilla quickly sat down, shaking the ground. Now he was just above eye level with Miku and Shirgami. 'What questions am I getting? I don't wanna talk about my bowel system...'

"Wonderful." Miku sighed.

"What'd he say?" Shirgami raised his brow.

"Don't ask him about his bowel system." Miku responded in a deadpan manner.

"Oh I already know that stuff." Shirgami shrugged.

'This is why we kaiju wreck your cities.' Godzilla remarked. Miku shot him a death glare, Shirgami didn't notice though. 'What?' Godzilla continued.

'There's a thing called bad taste.' Miku replied through telepathy.

'I'm Godzilla. Besides, I ironically enough do it the least these days. I'd rather minimise collateral.' Godzilla responded.

'That's no excuse.' Miku shot back.

'I don't like it when you're like this. I'm glad Junior is asleep to not witness this.' Godzilla sighed.

'Don't bring Junior into this.' Miku snapped back.

'This got weird fast...' Godzilla noted.

'Yeah...' Miku admitted.

"Anyway, Godzilla, first question." Shirgami smiled, looking up from his notebook.

* * *

[Space above the Vortaak homeworld]

* * *

"Prepare the fleet for the jump to light speed! Today we take Earth! With the power of the Dark Crystals: we'll finally crush humanity! Hahahahahahahahah!" Vorticia exclaimed from the command deck of her mothership, pointing forwards with her right hand's index finger as a dark purple aura engulfed her and her eyes glowed with power.


	25. Chapter 24: A True Monster is Unleashed

"You mentioned you remember your mother..." Shirigami looked up from his notes and up to Godzilla. 'Do you know what happened to her?' Godzilla looked out to the horizon, turning his head to the left. Miku turned to Shirigami.

"He says he doesn't know anything about his biological mother but he remembers his adoptive mother: a human scientist called Azusa Gojo." Miku informed Shirigami. "Do you know her, Shirigami? She must be a big name in the kaiju field." Godzilla looked back to Shirigami.

"I'm sorry... I don't know of an Azusa Gojo. I've never heard of her nor have I read anything about a kaiju specialist by that name. The only explanation I could offer is that she's on the GDF's classified VIP list, otherwise I'd of known about her." Shirigami wasn't telling the whole truth. Godzilla narrowed his eyes. Shirigami looked over his shoulder: making sure the chopper pilot wouldn't hear. "Okay..." Shirigami turned back to Godzilla. "I shouldn't be saying this but I do know her. She is on the classified VIP list however. She works at a top secret research facility known as Area K. Only the council, Commander Tagaki and a select few scientists such as myself know about it: but only the council know what they do there. I was once offered a place at Area K but I turned it down, I'm not one for the really top secret things. I've already said too much, but it's for Godzilla so I won't regret it."

'Then I am right... she is safe... that's all I wanted to know... but... I would like to see her again one day.' Godzilla's frown disappeared and he felt a sense of relief. Miku smiled.

"I'm sure Shirigami could make that small request for you." Miku chuckled. A sweat drop rolled down Shirigami's brow.

"Heh... I..." Godzilla tilted his head as Shirigami nudged his tie left and right. "I'll put in a good word for you, Godzilla: see if we could arrange a visit. I'm sure Azusa would love to see you again, in person. I know she keeps a photo of you, her and Miki Saegusa with her." Shirigami sighed.

"Oh that's sweet." Miku commented. Godzilla smiled.

"Dr Shirigami, Sergeant Miku..." The helicopter pilot was rushing over to them. Miku and Shirigami turned to him, Godzilla looking over to the man. "We need to return to HQ... the Vortaak have launched a full-scale invasion. Major cities around the world are being attacked as we speak: the GDF is on crisis level 5."

"Those bastards." Miku clenched her fists.

"They're persistent, you have to give them that." Shirigami replied. Godzilla stood up and began to walk away.

"Where's the big guy going?" The pilot asked. Miku smiled as Godzilla stomped.

"He's going to get the gang ready." Miku answered.

* * *

[Area K]

* * *

'Yes... yes! The time has come! War! Strife! Pestilence! Gather! Death brings with him the power I need to cleanse this planet! Gather and come to me! I will soon be free! Together we will crush those who would stand against us and deny us this world!' The 150 metre class kaiju frozen in ice, held within Area K, contacted Destroyah, Battra and Hedorah: summoning them to him. His power level began to slowly rise and his eyes glowed blood red. Azusa was in her office, sat at her desk, at the time when the lights began to flicker and her computer turned off. She looked up from her paperwork with concern: there was never any power issues at the facility, they had the best technology on the planet at Area K. Azusa picked up the phone on her desk and inputted a short set of numbers.

"Command, there's an issue with the power. What's going on?"

"The whole base is going haywire... we're just receiving reports that the Vortaak have commenced a full scale invasion. Tokyo; New York, London, Sydney, Hong Kong are all under attack."

"Mother of..."

"We're also getting strong readings from the kaiju."

"Pull the maintenance team out of there! Evacuate the facility. Contact GDF HQ. Now!" Azusa exclaimed.

"We can't just..." The line was cut off. The power had went out. Azusa put the phone. She took a deep breath and reached for the framed photograph on her desk, picking it up in her right hand. She stroked her left hand over the glass, over Baby Godzilla's face.

"You make me so proud..." Azusa whispered.

"The ice is melting! Everybody run!" One of the maintenance workers in the vault exclaimed from the catwalk in front of the frozen kaiju. Cracks began to appear in the ice. "Oh god no..." The maintenance worke muttered.

"Unidentified extra-terrestrial kaiju 1 is breaking free, repeat, UETK-1 is breaking free. Evacuate the facility, this is not a drill." The warning rang out through Area K via the PA system. Finally the top half of the ice shattered and the 150 metre class kaiju could move once more. The kaiju narrowed its eyes whilst shaking ice shards off of its shoulders and grabbing hold of the catwalk in front of it with its left hand: tearing it down before creating a blade of yellow energy around and extending from its right arm. The kaiju opened its mouth.

"My name is... BAGAN!" With a demonic, thundering voice Bagan (Godzilla Movie Studio Tour design) spoke, having learned english through hacking the human database at the facility when they hooked him up to it for study, slicing the catwalk in half with his energy blade before breaking his legs and lower half free from the rest of the ice. Bagan opened his mouth and out shot a white plasma beam that tore through the walls and blew apart the front of Azusa's office. A trio of maser turrets fired at Bagan but he let loose another blast of his plasma beam and obliterated them, and the humans running for safety, before turning to his left. Two ridges extended from Bagan's shoulder blades and from them spewed purple energy wings as Bagan jumped up: the cyborg-kaiju shooting forwards at mach 1 and blasting off down the huge tunnel on the left hand side of the vault.

* * *

Bagan burst out of the large domed entrance to Area K, flipping around in mid-air before crashing down onto the snow covered ice below, energy wings disappearing and ridges retracting back into his shoulder blades. Bagan growled as he raised his head up and Gigan landed in the burning rubble behind him.

'I live to serve you, Lord Bagan...' Gigan communicated through telepathy. Bagan could sense the Dark Crystals... they were far from antarctica.

"Where are the Dark Crystals?" Bagan snarled, flexing the claws on his left hand before clenching said hand into a fist. Gigan felt an overwhelming sense of fear.

'Queen Vorticia of the Vortaak hosts the Dark Crystals. She is in a human city known as Hong Kong as we speak, aboard her mothership.' Gigan informed his master.

"You fail me yet again, Gigan..." Bagan growled, unclenching his left fist and clenching his right. Bagan turned on Gigan, dashing over to him and grabbing him by the throat. "Perhabs I should feed on your heart to replenish my power..."

'Lord... Bagan... Please!' Gigan struggled and squirmed.

"Humph... weak." Bagan threw Gigan aside. "I will spare you for now but do not fail me again, Gigan. Come... War, Strife and Pestilence are not far: they will meet us on the way to Hong Kong..."

* * *

[Monster Island]

* * *

Godzilla looked to Arstron as all of the Earth Defenders gathered at the bay area. They had been waiting for the humans to unleash them to help fight off the Vortaak but Bagan's escape from Area K had sent a shiver down everyone's spine: they felt his presence but knew nothing about him. Arstron nodded to Godzilla. It was as they had forseen: an evil like no other. The Earth was once again in grave danger.

'Are we to just stand around as we wait for the humans to let us out like animals?' Millennium broke the telepathic silence.

'Patience.' King Caesar advised. A sudden feeling of loss crept into Godzilla's heart for reasons he could not understand, and his breathing slowed as he the feeling grew worse.

'Godzilla... are you okay?' Anguirus asked his best friend, taking a step forwards and looking up to him.

'No waiting... I have to check something.' Godzilla rushed forward.

'Alright, more like it.' Millennium followed close behind before Anguirus; Rodan, Mothra, Varan, King Caesar, Baragon, Zilla Jr, Arstron, Manda and Legendary Godzilla all rushed forward as well.


	26. Chapter 25: The Pain of Loss

"Commander! The kaiju on Monster Island B have broken out! Godzilla appears to be leading them to Antarctica!" A GDF soldier informed Commander Tagaki, having rushed into the command centre. Tagaki and Miku looked to him.

"Antartica...? Are they heading to Area K...? We got a distress call from there." Tagaki muttered.

"Commander, let me go and see what they're looking for." Miku spoke up.

"It could be dangerous." Tagaki replied, folding his arms.

"All of the Earth Defenders are there, I couldn't be safer." Miku shot back.

"Okay, you're the best for the job anyway: but I don't want you going off and doing something stupid with them: let them handle whatever threat they're searching for. I can only imagine what was at Area K..." Tagaki sighed.

"But..."

"No buts, Miku. I'm not putting you on the frontline. Not when the danger is so great... please, Kenji." Tagaki cut her off.

"This is big, I just know it. I won't stand by and watch them fight alone again." Miku retorted.

"You always were rather hot-headed... like your father. Fine, I know I can't stop you: but be careful." Tagaki gave up trying to reason with Miku on the matter.

"As careful as I can be." Miku smiled a little. Tagaki smiled back.

* * *

Godzilla's head burst out of the icy waters as the kaiju king rose up from the depths: stomping his right foot onto land as snow fell from the sky. Rodan and Mothra flew overhead as Millennium; Legendary, Zilla Jr, Arstron, Anguirus, Baragon, Manda, King Caesar and Varan rose up out of the waters behind Godzilla one by one.

"Gyaoon!" Godzilla marched forward, leading his fellow kaiju forward into the snowstorm. As Varan stepped onto land at last, at the back of the pack: a GDF helicopter flew overhead, following the Earth Defenders to Area K.

* * *

'Godzilla... do you sense that?' Anguirus inquired as the Earth Defenders came to a halt at the edge of Area K. Godzilla didn't respond.

'Such anger... hatred...' Mothra followed up.

'Sends a shiver down my spine...' Baragon looked to the others. King Caesar nodded.

'Wait here, I'm going in.' Godzilla spoke up at last, stomping forwards.

'Humans... always hiding something.' Millennium glared at the recently arrived GDF forces examining Area K. The helicopter following the Earth Defenders earlier had already flew overhead and was setting down at the broken domed entrance to Area K's vaults.

'They're on our side.' Mothra reminded Millennium.

'Regardless, he still has a point... and humans change allegiances easily...' Arstron interrupted. The others were silent. 'I have no intention of picking a fight with them though... doubly so during times like these. I hate to admit it, but that Ultraman could've been helpful.' Arstron quickly added.

* * *

Miku, a grey GDF winter coat thrown on over her GDF combat gear, had just startedwalking down the debris littered tunnel that lead to the chamber where Bagan was formerly held when the ground began to shake and dust fell from the ceiling. She turned around, looking back down the tunnel behind her, just in time to see Godzilla come crashing down: landing on his feet in the heavily damaged circular entrance 'room'. Miku almost fell over from all the shaking when Godzilla's feet made contact with the concrete ground. Luckily for him the tunnel was huge, a 160 metres in height actually, so he didn't have to crouch down and crawl to get through.

"Easy big guy, don't bring the place down on us." Miku joked. Godzilla looked down to see Miku.

'You intend to walk down this entire tunnel, Miku?' Godzilla inquired.

"Everything is busted... the tram that ran through this tunnel included. Even the elevators don't work. Had to repel down here on some rope." Miku shrugged. Godzilla walked forward before crouching down in front of Miku and offering his left hand.

'Jump on... you can sit on my shoulder.' Godzilla offered. Miku nodded and climbed onto his open palm. Godzilla stood back up before carefully putting Miku on his right shoulder.

"Thanks. Search and rescue is already on site... the death toll is nowhere near as bad as expected. There may also still be people alive in there." Miku informed as she sat down on Godzilla's shoulder as he began walking forwards.

'Good... I have enough on my plate. I don't know where whatever it is they had here has gone, I can't track its ki, so I need a scent to go on... but we'd of found that thing soon enough anyway, I'm really here for someone else... her safety is all that matters to me right now...' Godzilla was stern and a tad melancholy in his tone.

* * *

Miku jumped off of Godzilla's left hand as he helped her over to an intact catwalk in the vault that had held Bagan. A few fires were still burning here and there, dying down slowly at the time, and rubble was scattered all over. Godzilla looked over to the platform in the centre of the room, shattered ice laid out around it. Godzilla narrowed his eyes.

'I doubt natural could have held such a monster for so long... humans must have discovered the trapped kaiju then.' Godzilla noted to himself. He came to a stop in front of the platform. 'That's a really bad aura... the scent isn't that good either...' Godzilla picked up an ice piece and looked it over. 'Definitely a form of magic... most likely from Mothra's lineage if I'm sensing things right...' Godzilla tossed the ice shard away, letting it smash apart as it crashed down upon the ground. Godzilla looked over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed. He saw the damage from Bagan's plasma beam, a huge chunk had been blasted out of the wall: the place where the observation windows for Azusa's office once was. Godzilla turned around and walked over to the destroyed office.

"Found something, Godzilla?" Miku asked from across the room. Godzilla's eyes came across a body amongst the rubble. He froze up. He had seen the name tag on the woman's lab coat. "Godzilla?" Miku's voice was a little quieter, softer. Godzilla didn't answer her. He stood there, looking at Azusa's corpse, framed photograph still in her grasp. Miku knew Godzilla had found her, but not as he hoped. She began a slow walk over to Godzilla along the catwalk she was on.

* * *

Godzilla's left hand rose up from the ruins of the entrance to Area K's underground vault before it came crashing down onto the snow, startling the GDF personnel around the entrance. Godzilla pulled himself up out of the ruins, Miku appearing at his side after climbing back up the rope she had used earlier to repel down into the facility, Azusa's body on his right hand's open palm. Godzilla knelt down in front of the GDF troops and their helicopters. The men and women slowly looked around at one another, fearing what Godzilla was going to do. Godzilla slowly lowered his right hand down. The GDF personnel looked at Godzilla's hand. They saw the body. Miku looked away and began to walk back over to the helicopter she had arrived in. The Earth Defenders were staring at Godzilla in the distance. Mothra and Anguirus bowed their heads. A trio of medics stepped forward from the crowd and gently took Azusa's body and put it onto a stretcher. As her body was put down on the stretcher, the photo she had held so closely finally fell from Azusa's grasp and onto the snow. Godzilla stared at the photo before standing back up and walking off, away from everybody. One of the medics picked up the photo, wiping away the shattered glass.

"Even Godzilla... had a person to care about..." The medic muttered solemnly. He looked over to his left, to Miku as she sat down in the helicopter she had arrived in. Miku bowed her head. As the two other medics took the stretcher and Azusa away, the other medic began to walk over to Miku.

'Godzilla?' Millennium called out as he watched him walk off, away from Area K and out into the plains. Mothra slowly shuck her head. Millennium didn't call out again. Zilla Jr looked away and thought about his adoptive father, Nick.

Godzilla looked out into the distance, unmoving as the snow continued to fall around him. He remembered her smile. He remembered being fed a bunch of flowers by her. He remembered having to go with his 'father' to be safe. He remembered the last time he saw Azusa alive. He never even got to say goodbye. Her smile, would always be a memory now: he'd never see it again. Godzilla clenched his fists. A fire began to burn in his eyes. Godzilla knelt down in the snow, falling to his knees.

"Gyaoon...!" Godzilla's roar was long and filled with pain as he looked up into the sky, arms at his side as he clenched his fists. "Gyaoon!" Godzilla thrashed his head about as the snow continued to fall. He stood back up, dorsal plates beginning to glow. "Gyaoon!" Godzilla roared again before unleashing his atomic breath and firing wildly around, causing the icy ground to explode. He fired another blast, more destruction born from his pain and anger. A 3rd blast of atomic breath and everything he could see in front of him was left in ruin, fires burning here and there. "Gyaoon!" Godzilla reared back and thrashed his head around one last time before falling to his knees again. His dorsal plates stopped glowing and the fires in his eyes died away: quenched by his tears.


	27. Chapter 26: To Stand Idly By

"My queen!" One Vortaak technician exclaimed, looking up from his terminal screen. Vorticia looked down to him from her throne on the upper half of mothership's command deck. "Gigan is closing in on the city."

"Why is this important? He's just here to assist in the destruction." Vorticia interrupted the technician.

"But he brings with him the monsters Destroyah, Battra and Hedorah. And a 5th monster is with them: at the front of the group." The technician followed up.

"Show me." Vorticia ordered. A large holographic screen appeared at the front of the room, displaying a video feed of Bagan; Gigan, Battra, Destroyah and Hedorah, in his flying form, flying through the skies, and over the ocean. A sense of dread crawled through Vorticia upon seeing Bagan, for reasons she could not fully explain. "Gigan has obviously betrayed us..." Vorticia stood up from her throne. She clenched her fists. "BLAST THEM OUT OF THE SKY!" She exclaimed at the top of her lungs, screaming her order to her men. "Any free warships currently in orbit in that sector are to engage them: bombard them with everything!"

* * *

Bagan tilted his head upwards as he flew through the sky, the other kaiju flying behind him, sensing the imminent danger from a trio of Vortaak warships in orbit above them. Bagan chuckled to himself before splitting off from the group.

"Continue on towards the human settlement... I'm going to have a bit of fun with the Vortaak fools and their toys." Bagan ordered to his harbingers before blasting off up into stratosphere: flying higher and higher until he found himself in orbit, the Earth far below him and the three Vortaak warships above him. His energy wings disappeared and the ridges on his back retracted as a crimson aura engulfed him. He looked up to the warships and frowned. "Toys..." Bagan growled. "I have devasted entire solar systems, brought civilisations to their knees and massacred countless races... and you would send mere toys into battle against me? Me?! Bagan, destroyer of worlds! The Ghidorah would cower in fear at my name alone! You underestimate my power..." Bagan clenched his fists. "Even without the Dark Crystals and millions of years of imprisonment, my power is still more than enough to crush these playthings!" The warships had all locked onto Bagan. Their lasers began charging up. "Come then!" Bagan exclaimed. "Show me what light shows these playthings can put on!"

* * *

Godzilla laid on the ice, letting the snow fall upon him as he remained motionless. His eyes were half-shut and filled with the sorrow of mourning. The other Earth Defenders still waited for him though. They would not leave him on his own to grieve. He was their leader, he was their friend: he was like family. They were all one big, strange family. Anguirus treaded over to his best friend, on all fours, got in front of him and looked into his eyes. They stared straight through him, almost empty. Anguirus nodded slowly and solemnly, but Godzilla did not respond.

'Godzilla... we understand... well, we can at least try to... but you need to get up now.' Anguirus spoke, through a telepathic link, softly to Godzilla. 'Our world is in danger, but we won't leave you here. We won't fight without you. You need to get up... our world might die... now is the time to fight: not to mourn. That comes later. Come on, get up and fight. It's what she would have wanted. Fight for her. For our world. For her world.' Anguirus continued. The snow continued to fall. Godzilla didn't move. He closed his eyes. Anguirus bowed his head. The chilling winds blew on. Godzilla's eyes flicked back open. Anguirus looked up. Godzilla remembered Azusa's smile. His eyes began to burn with the fires of hatred: hatred for the monster who had taken the only mother he had ever had from him. He hated them, he wanted to kill them with his own hands... no... he would kill them with his own hands: that monster's life was his to take, he would make them suffer for what they did to Azusa. Godzilla began to move, pushing himself onto his feet and causing the snow that had gathered on him fall off as he slowly rose up. Lightning struck in the distance as he stood on his own two feet once again. He raised his head and looked up towards the dark skies. His dorsal plates glowed with power for a brief moment, his tail swaying gently behind him. All the Earth Defenders waited for his command. Godzilla looked over his left shoulder.

'We will kill them all...' Godzilla turned to face the others, Anguirus by his side. 'Earth Defenders... move out.' And with that each one of the kaiju let out a roar: a call for battle. And battle would come.

"Gyaaaon!" Godzilla let out his own roar, lightning flashing and thunder cracking behind him just after. The king was back, the king would unleash his wrath. Godzilla's revenge was at hand: Bagan must pay.

* * *

Bagan floated above the Earth, looking down upon the bright blue world as the shredded and torn wreckage of the Vortaak warships drifted around him: an orbital graveyard.

"This... this is all you have, Vortaak? You do not deserve to be called planet conquerors... your fate will be the same as the humans... complete annihilation. Your planet is next after I am done with this one. My name will known throughout the universe again: all will fear Bagan and the dark crystals."


End file.
